Meeting the Family
by ElisaAndSammy
Summary: Bella's cousins come to live with her. They find out about supernatural creatures. What happen when imprints form? What about when the Volturi come? Will Edward have to save the day? Ha, no.
1. The Arrival of the Twins

**Elisa: Well here it is folks...**

**Sammy: The moment we've all been waiting for...**

**Edward: Oh for Pete's sake...**

**Nyx: SHUT UP EDWARD! THIS IS OUR STORY NOT YOURS!**

**Sammy: YEAH!**

**Elisa: Well technically this is his story too because he's in it...**

**Nyx and Sammy: pssssh who cares about technicality?**

**Edward: I DO!**

**Nyx, Sammy and Elisa: SHUT UP!**

**Elisa: Now, our friend Nyxie aka Nyx Nuit, is going to be our Beta/ Co-Writer. Even though I do most of the editing anyways.**

**Nyx: I iz gonna be there to add in extra details! Just in case ya know! Can never be too careful!**

**Edward: Well, you're the exact opposite Nyx, you're too careLESS!**

**Nyx: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS STORY? GO BACK TO _LIGHTS! CAMERA! LOVE!_**

**Sammy: YEAH OR WE'LL POKE YOU WITH PENCILS! *brandishes pencil at Edward***

**Nyx: YEAH! *high fives Sammy, and then brandishes pencil at Edward***

**Edward: I'm out of here. Elisa can you make sure they give the disclaimer.**

**Nyx: SHOO!**

**Sammy: *pokes Edward with pencil***

**Elisa: *flicks Edward's nose and squirts water in his face***

**Edward: WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?**

**Elisa: I don't know, I just felt like doing it. **

**Sammy: HA IN YOUR FACE EDWARD!**

**Nyx: OHHH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? **

**Sammy: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**

**Elisa: We don't own Twilight-**

**Nyx: IF NAUTICAL NONSENSE BE SOMETHING YOUR WISH...**

**Sammy: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**

**Elisa: Or any cars, clothes-**

**Nyx: THEN DROP ON THE DECK AND FLOP LIKE A FISH!**

**Sammy: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!**

**Elisa: All music titles and such belong to their respective owners.**

**Nyx and Sammy: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOOOOOB SQUAREPAAAAAANTS!**

**Elisa: We don't own Spongebob Either. **

**Nyx, Sammy and Elisa: TEEHEE!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Bella's POV

As soon as the door to my room closed I began to jump around and squeal. My favorite cousins were coming to see me! Well actually, this wasn't just a visit. They were coming to live with us for a while because Aunt Sarah just up and kicked them out. I think it was because of her stupid new husband...Rick...or Max...whatever. For now let's just call him Douche Bag. The arrogant asshole got a taste of his own medicine by two teenage girls. Elisabeth and Samantha are fraternal twins, and they prefer to be called Elisa and Sammy. _"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug, your love your love your love I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug, your love your love your love"_ I picked up my phone and immediately answered it. I knew it was Edward because of the ringtone. "Hey." I said.

"Hey, what's going on?" I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Nothing much, my cousins are coming to live with me and Charlie." there was silence on the other end. "Edward? Are you there?"

"Sorry, Emmett's doing something weird," in the background I heard.

"HEY!"

"So why are they coming to live with you?" Edward asked, completely ignoring Emmett. I heard Alice's high pitched trill. "Shut up Alice!"

"Well, I think that you should let them explain everything to you." I heard the soft purr of an engine. I looked out my window and saw two expensive cars pull into the driveway. One a sleek black Ferrari, the other a deep blue Mustang. "They're here! I'll call you later Edward! I love you! Bye!" I hung up and threw my phone on the bed. I yanked my door open and bolted down the stairs, surprisingly not tripping over my own feet. Charlie was already out the front door greeting my two cousins. I ran out the front door and stopped on the porch and squealed, "Elisa! Sammy!"

"Bella!" they both squealed at the same time and then I was tackled by two girls and nearly fell gracefully on my ass. "Oh my God! It's been so long! How are you guys?" they both got off me and said, "Good."

"It's a bummer we got kicked out though. We didn't bang up his car that bad you know." Sammy said, pouting and crossing her arms. Looking a lot like Alice. I giggled. "About time someone taught that douche a lesson."

"He's such a prick." Elisa snorted. "You should see the way he looks at _Sarah_, he's a pervert." I looked at Elisa, shocked at her use of language especially since she didn't call her mother by her title. Charlie slipped into the house with the girl's bags. Somehow Charlie had come across money that a police chief didn't have and now I was driving a modest Nissan Altima and living in a mansion. Of course the house had lots of rooms and we had no trouble finding the girls rooms. "Come inside guys, I'll help you two decorate your rooms if you want." Elisa jumped up and down and squealed. Charlie was already in the living room, watching football on the brand new sixty-five inch plasma TV, while sitting on the black leather couch. "Make yourselves at home girls." he called from the giant living room.

"Will do Uncle Charlie!" they called back and followed me up the stairs.

"Wow, this beats the house back in Phoenix, this is awesome." Elisa said, taking in the space. I lead them to two rooms that were right next to mine. Charlie had set their stuff down right between the rooms so that they could choose their rooms. As considerate as that was, it also blocked our way through to the other bathroom. Sammy took a few steps and launched herself across the mess of suitcases and bags. "I call this room!" she announced, her converse skidding slightly on the polished wood. Elisa stepped gingerly around a guitar case and into her room. I heard a squeal. "We're gonna have so much fun!" Sammy came out of the room she chose and inspected the jumble, finally picking up a wide suitcase and a guitar case then dragging them away. Elisa did the same thing. I headed back down the stairs and began to think about what would be for dinner. Just then a thin arm linked through mine. It ended up being Sammy. "Get your big girl shoes on Bells we're goin' to Home Depot."

We all collapsed on the floor of the living room with soda's and bags of chips, completely exhausted. We were all splattered with paint. "Oh Elisa, remember when Kyle tried to get us to call him dad?" Sammy said and laughed. Elisa cracked up. "Oh yeah, I remember that. Remember his face got all red?" Elisa collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"You should have been there Bella-Bubbles," Sammy giggled, "It was fuuuuunnnyyyy."

"Okay no more Mountain Dew for you two." I laughed and tried to snatch their soda cans."

"Nu uh! Hands off my soda!" Sammy said, pushing me away. I laughed and fell over. Charlie walked into the living room to see us all rolling around, laughing our asses and completely filthy. He shook his head and walked upstairs, muttering something under his breath. We fell into another giggling fit. The caffeine was starting to get to us. For a random reason I began singing the theme to Six Flags. Giggling in random intervals. "Girls, I brought pizza! Anyone hungry?" Charlie said, coming back into the living room to see all of us still giggling. "I am!" Elisa yelled.

"Me too!" I said.

"Me three!" squealed Sammy. And then we all got up and ran for the kitchen at the same time but ended up colliding into one another. We collapsed, giggling like maniacs. Charlie blinked and said, "Um, when you girls get done being insane, there's food in the kitchen." and then he walked back out shaking his head and muttering under his breath again. We just giggled harder. "Nixie is sleepin' in my room!" Sammy screamed randomly.

"Who's Nixie?" I asked.

"Nixie is our totally awesome friend from Britain. She'll be here tomorrow. You don't mind do you?"

"Nope, I think I remember meeting Nyx one time. Wasn't she the one who climbed in that tree and then hung upside down off a branch?" I laughed.

"Sounds like Nixie." Sammy giggled.

"PIZZA!" Elisa screamed randomly and took off for the kitchen. Sammy and I got up to follow her.

"Hey no eating all of my pizza!" Sammy yelled.

"No my pizza!" I giggled/ yelled.

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" we all looked at each other and started giggling again.

Later that night, I was in my room, just sitting on my bed listening to my iPod, after the caffeine wore off. Suddenly he was there. Right in front of me. I smiled and pressed PAUSE on my iPod and took the earbuds out of my ears, then reached up for a kiss. It was small and chaste, but made me warm all over nonetheless. I blushed a faint shade of pink and Edward stroked my cheek. "How are you, love?"

"Fantastic, now that you're here." I said, giggling slightly. I guess the caffeine still hadn't wore off.

"Your cousins have very interesting minds." he said, obviously trying to keep his laughter suppressed. I giggled softly, (AGAIN WITH THE FRICKEN GIGGLING?) "I figured that out years ago."

"Samantha is currently thinking about Charlie the Unicorn and Elisabeth is thinking about cupcakes."

"Call them Elisa and Sammy Edward, they don't like to be called by their full names." I said. I heard a phone go off in the next room. "_I'm so sick, infected with where I live let me live without this, empty bliss, selfishness, I'm so sick."_ Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting ring tone." After a minute of silence I heard a door open and slam shut and Sammy squeal, "ELISA! NYXIE CALLED! NYXIE CALLED! I IS GONNA GO PICK HER UP!"

"Stay," I whispered to Edward.

"Yes ma'am." he said obediently. I opened my door and stepped out.

"Hey Sammy, drive safe okay?" she bolted out the door like she hadn't even heard me. I was going to get to meet the British punk rock girl. Awesomesauce.

* * *

**Nyx: Awesomesauce is a cool word.**

**Sammy: Indeed it is.**

**Elisa: KETCHUP!**

**Edward: Wow...**

**Nyx: DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GO BACK TO _LIGHTS! CAMERA! LOVE!_ ?**

**Edward: Uh...**

**Nyx: SHOO!**

**Sammy and Elisa: Hey peeps! Leave us a review and tell us what you think of the new MTF! ;)**


	2. Nyx's Arrival

**Nyx: SAMMY WROTE THE CHAPPY!**

**Sammy: Oh yeah! I'm awesome!**

**Elisa: ME NEXT!**

**Sammy: Yup yup.**

**Edward: Okay, that's enough. Disclaimer time!**

**Nyx: EDWARD! GO BACK TO LIGHTS! CAMERA! LOVE!**

**Edward: But I'm there too-!**

**Nyx: YOU CAN'T BE IN TWO PLACES AT ONCE! SHOO! *jabs Edward with pencil***

**Edward: Elisa-OUCH!- make sure they- GAH!-give the fricken disclaimer! OUCH! AGAIN WITH THE PENCIL?**

**Nyx: GET YOUR ASS BACK TO LCL!**

**Elisa: Okay, guys give the readers the disclaimer so that they can read.**

**Nyx: Meh, I'm too lazy. Make Sammy do it.**

**Sammy: No way! Make Elisa do it!**

**Elisa: I AM ELISA!**

**Nyx: O. Em. GEE! HI ELISA!**

**Elisa: *face palm***

**Nyx: Okay um...Sam? What don't we own again?**

**Sammy: Er...Twilight?**

**Elisa: Okay that's one of the things we don't own...what else?**

**Sammy: Um...Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha?**

**Nyx: I LIKE UR BEARD!**

**Elisa: Anything else?**

**Nyx: BACON!**

**Sammy: *sings and dances around* Because your love, your love, your love is my drug… *trips over a piece of bacon and falls***

* * *

**Chapter 2 written by Sam**

**Btw, Nyxie wrote Chapter 1**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I sneezed for the millionth time while I was sitting in one of the hard airport chairs. The dude right next to me stopped saying "bless you" a while ago. Jerk. But I didn't care because I was going to see Nyxie! The last time I saw her was when I was 4 years ago, when I was 12.

I glanced at my phone. It was 11:00pm, time for Nyxie to come aboard or something. I made a mental note._ Get the book __"How to say airplane stuff for dummies."_

All too soon I saw that punk rocker person and came running up to her.

"OMG! IT'S REALLY YOU, NYXIE!" I scream while causing stares. I didn't care; I went and ran up to her. I attacked her with a hug.

"AGH! GET OFF ME!" She yelled, so I untwined my arms from around her and pouted.

"Ruin all my fun…" I said. She laughed.

"Same old Sammy."

"The one and only," I giggled.

After we got Nyxie stuff, we ran randomly all over the place for some random reason. We were almost escorted out of the airport by a police man, but since I was the Chief of Police's niece, we were left off with a warning.

We got into my Ferrari, since the airport got uninteresting.

We sped along the highway in silence, which got boring after ten minutes or so. So I turned on the radio. "Your Love Is My Drug" by Ke$ha started playing. Nyxie and I both started singing along.

"I like your beard!" We sang, when the song closed, then started cracking up.

"Nyxie, I like your beard!" I giggled.

"I like your beard too!" Nyxie laughed.

"Thanks, it's sexy right?" I said, pretending to stroke my imaginary beard.

"Yup, the sexiest beard I've ever seen," She said while giggling. I joined her in laughter.

All too soon we reached Charlie's mansion and I couldn't help but giggle at Nyx's expression.

"This is a fucking big house!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes and cackled quietly.

"I know, right?" I said.

"Yes!" She exclaimed while running into the mansion. I narrowed my eyes at her since I had to carry her heavy bags myself. Thanks, Nyxie. Just thanks.

**Elisa's POV**

I waited patiently in the living room, watching some show on Disney Channel since it was the only semi-decent thing on TV. Bella was the opposite of patient because she kept squirming around in her seat glancing up the stairs and out the window. What was her problem?

"What's wrong, Bells?" I asked, anxiously.

"Oh, uh, nothing. At all," she said nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, you're seriously a terrible liar. So tell me what's up?" I asked, getting impatient with my cousin.

"Oh, you know, the sky," she said while glancing at the clock. She whispered something that I didn't quite catch. Before I could ask her to repeat that, the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god, I think that's Sammy and Nyxie!" I exclaimed, while sprinting towards the door.

I opened it, excitedly, but my eager expression faded when I saw a very unattractive male, well to me. Darn my luck. I guess he would be attractive to any teenage girl besides Sammy, Nyxie, and me. I was guessing this was Bella's boyfriend. Mental shudder.

"Uh, may I help you?" I asked annoyance clear in my tone.

"Yes, please. Is Bella present?" He said in response.

"Yeah, she's right over-" I was cut off when the dude came rushing in and walked to Bella's side. Rude much?

"Well, then," I said while closing the door quietly. I stomped back into the living room to see Bella and her ugly, not to mention rude boyfriend kissing fiercely. I snorted in disgust. "Get a room, or I'll get Charlie."

Bella broke away from Edward to glare at me. I gave her an innocent smile. She sighed and pulled on Edward's hand, so that they both could sit on the couch. I sat on the floor because I didn't want to sit next to him.

All of a sudden, the door burst open.

"HONEY I'm HOOOOME!" I jumped up.

"NIXIE!" I screamed and jumped on her.

"Whoa there, Lib! How are you?"

"I'm good!" I squealed. I turned around to see Bella, with her boyfriend not far from where we were standing. "Nyx this is my cousin Bella, Bella, this is my British buddy Nyx. And this is...um...er...Bella's-boyfriend-who's-name-escapes-me." I said.

"I'm Edward." he said.

Nyx snorted and whispered in my ear, "He looks like a nerd. Let's call him Ednerd." I giggled.

Sammy came into the house. "Next time Nyxie, grab your own bags."

"Sorry Sammy. Forgive me?" Nyx gave Sammy her signature puppy dog pout.

Sammy sagged in defeat. "You know I can't resist that face!"

"YAY!" Nyx squealed. She grabbed her suitcase and dragged it up the stairs.

"WAIT! NYXIE! I WILL SHOW YOU WHERE YOU SLEEP!" Sammy screamed, running after Nyx. I laughed. Sammy and Nyx just didn't get the meaning of inside voices.

Just then the doorbell rang again. I sighed exasperated.

I opened the door to see a really short girl. Like, shorter than me. Her hair was inky black and spiked. Her clothes were designer, I could tell.

"Hi!" she said brightly, flashing perfect, white teeth at me.

I gave her a weak smile. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Edward's sister! Can I come in?"

"Why, yes you may. At least YOU have manners." I said, throwing Ednerd a glare as I stepped aside to let Alice into the house. She bounced up and down before jumping inside.

"Bella! We're having a sleepover!" she announced. Bella groaned and buried her face in Edward's shoulder. "Come on Bella please? You can bring your cousins too!"

Bella sighed in defeat. "Fine, Alice. But we have a new arrival. Just let her get settled in first."

"Okay! Edward bring them over around nine! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" she said while walking out the door to a bright yellow car.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. He looks like a Nerd

**Nyx: WHERE IS MY BURRITO?**

****

Edward: She's still pining about the burrito?

Elisa: Yep.

Sammy: I wanna burrito too!

Nyx: EDWARD YOU IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS STORY!

Edward: Why not, it's a BellaxEdward story isn't it?

Nyx: GO BACK TO NEW SOUL! NOW!

Edward: *grumble grumble* Elisa make sure they give the disclaimer okay? *disappears in puff of smoke*

Nyx: I still don't like him.

Sammy: *strums Mexican guitar*

Nyx: I have cabin fever. I think I lost my grip.

Sammy: I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote this script.

Elisa: Okay no more denying people their chapter. So let's give the disclaimer.

Sammy and Nyx: NO! *runs away laughing like maniacs*

Elisa: *sigh* Now I want a burrito.

Nyx: We can all buy burritos and SHARE! : D

Sammy: YEAH! : D

Elisa: We do not own Twilight.

Sammy: All music and such belongs to their respective owners.

Nyx: I WANT MY BURRITO.

Elisa: And we don't own the idea of burritos either.

Sammy: Taco Bell!

Nyx: Think outside the bun!

Elisa: *makes bell sound*

Nyx, Sammy and Elisa: WE DON'T OWN TACO BELL EITHER! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAH. ENJOY THE CHAPPY! *disappears in poof of smoke*

* * *

**Nyx's POV**

I was listening to Eyes Set to Kill on my awesomesauce iPhone. I was fond of flying, I felt free. But I was not fond of being trapped in Commercial Class, with a sleeping fat guy next to me who kept snoring loudly. I cranked up the volume to block out the noise. But unfortunately the sound waves kept reaching my eardrums. I was an inch away from smacking that fucking idiot upside the head. Instead, I went for a more humane theme. Trodding on his foot, hard and acting like I had nothing to do with it He woke up with this really nasty snorting sound. I swear, some Americans are gross. But the American friends I had were awesome. "Attention fliers, we are coming in for a landing, it is 3 AM here in New York, and we wish you a safe flight." Ah, yes! My chance to get away from the stinky fat man! Once the plane touched ground I stood and jumped lightly over his huge, flabby belly and landed nimbly. I grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment and got the hell off the plane and away from the stinky fat man. As I was in the terminal to head to my plane to Seattle, Washington my phone rang. I picked it up. "Yo yo yo, what's up my man?" I said, in my best American accent.

"Nyx what are you talking about?"

"Jose, it's like you have no sense of humor at all. Now, what do you want? I just landed in New York, I'm heading towards my connection to Seattle."

"I just wanted to see if you landed safely that's all."

"Aw you're sweet." I told my gay best friend. Yeah, Jose is gay but some girls don't know that, hence the reason they flirt with him and the reason I'm dragged to clubs with Jose to protect him from unwary girls. It always weirded me out. "Flight 357, it is time to board, Flight 357 it is time to board." said a female voice over an intercom. "Shit that's my flight. Talk to you later Jose." I hung up and ran for my connection. And arrived just in time to hand the lady my ticket and get my ass on the plane.

I swiped my currently brown hair out of my face. I kept getting weird stares from people. Yeah I had on knee high black socks with little skulls on 'em. Gotta problem with that? My mum was big on me letting my hair go natural for a while. So it was currently brown, the blonde streaks I had gotten put in it right before leaving London didn't make my hair seem so boring anymore. I had gotten my hair cut into this awesome style, and I would make sure to send my mum pictures because I knew that she would freak out. She was intent on me growing my hair out and looking like a "respectable young woman". I knew more about blowing up stuff than anybody in my year, but that was only because I was a pyro.

I wasn't big on school, but I had to do well in order to get my car. My baby was a Lamborghini Gallardo 2007. I wasn't proud of the fact that my mother was a famous designer that was currently spending time with her stupid husband in France.

My mother was French, and she also inherited the family business and famous name of Coco Chanel. When I turned thirteen I changed my last name. Now that I'm eighteen I'm escaping my mother's world of pearls and faux fur and living on my own. I had my freedom in England...that is until my mom got married. She married this idiot by the name of Daniel De Cobray. He's also French. Sure I'm French as well, by blood, but I was born in good old Great Britain, God Save the Queen and all that.

I sat down in my seat, thankfully no fat guys. But I was sitting next to this teenage boy that looked about my age. Probably punk like myself. There was also another boy sitting across the aisle that wouldn't stop staring at me. I put my ear buds in my ears and selected _In the End_ by Linkin Park. I mouthed the words to myself and my fingers played with the hem of my blue cami. "Whatcha listening to?" a masculine voice, penetrated my bubble and I looked up and over to my right.

"Is there a reason you should know?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. This boy had cropped black hair that was spiked, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans.

He gave me a cocky smirk and said, "Yes. There is."

"Then tell me, stranger, why are you bothering me just to know what song I'm listening to?"

"Because you look pretty infatuated with what you're listening to."

"That's a pretty lame reason." I yawned.

"It's a bullshit reason," said a voice from my right. I turned my head to see punk rock boy looking through his list of songs he had on his iPod. He turned to give me a look with the one eye that wasn't covered by his bangs. "My brother's only talking to you because he thinks you're hot." he leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Don't fall for it, he's a player." he straightened and continued to scroll through his menu.

"Thanks for the tip." I said. Cute guy, but not that cute. He grunted in response and I rolled my eyes and went back to listening to my music. When the flight attendant came around with her cart I waved a ten dollar bill in her face. I was dying for a cup of coffee. I downed the cup in less than two minutes.

"Eager to stay awake, are we?" this time it was punk boy speaking to me. I shrugged.

"I have to get used to this time zone, or else I'll have jet lag all week." I said.

He nodded in understanding. "So, where you from?" he asked.

"Forgive me for answering a question with a question, but, aren't you smart enough to hear that I have an accent?"

"Right." he said chuckling. "Britain right?"

"Too right, I'm Nyx. Nyx Nuit." I said, offering a hand. He took it gently.

"Jesse. Jesse Rogerson. And that douche bag over there is my brother Chance."

"Dude that's cold, I'm not a douche bag!"

"That's what she said!" I sang. There was laughter all around. I thought about my car being shipped to Forks, as we spoke. My mother probably thought I was still in Britain right now.

"We are coming in for a landing, we ask that you keep your seatbelts on until the plane comes to a complete stop. Thank you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why the hell would they say something like that?" I muttered.

"No clue." Jesse said. The plane finally rolled to a stop and I stood up, unbuckling my seat belt and reaching under the seat for my backpack that contained several of my books. "Well it was nice meeting you Jesse, see ya."

"Dude, for a punk rock chick, she's hot." I heard Chance say behind me. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door of the plane, through the gate and to the baggage claim. Hopefully my car was waiting for me. I had it shipped out a couple of days early so that it would be waiting for me. I picked up my baggage and left. I was too lazy to hail a taxi so I pulled out my phone and called my buddy.

"Hellooooo?" Sammy's voice sounded in my ear.

"SAMMY WAMMY JIMMY JAMMY!" I squealed.

"NIXIE PIXIE ALICE TRIXIE!" Sammy squealed back. "Where are you?"

"I am at the airport." I said. Yeah we were weird. We always talked like this to each other at random intervals.

"Okay I'm coming to get ya! Oh and your car arrived! It is so awesomesauce! Can I drive it?"

"Maaaaaaybeeee." I said slyly.

"Nixie! Please?"

"Pick me up first then I'll tell you!"

"Okay! I'll be there soon!" so that's how I ended up waiting in the terminal for Sammy to come get me. I prodded my bags to make sure nothing was broken. I felt someone watching me and so I stood and turned around. I saw no one, but then I was tackled by a little body and a voice squealed, "OMG! IT'S REALLY YOU NIXIE!"

"AGH! GET OFF ME!" I yelled playfully.

"Ruin all my fun... " she grumbled. I just laughed at her.

"Same old Sammy."

"The one and only." she giggled. Sammy helped me get my stuff and then we were causing chaos in the airport terminal. Finally we got escorted out by airport security with a warning and Sammy dragged me to her car. After tossing my stuff in the trunk she jumped in the front seat and revved the engine. She backed out and sped out of the parking lot and began talking a million miles a minute. "So, Bella, you remember Bella right? Well, she has this boyfriend and I heard her talking to him over the phone and it was so gross." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a big fan of romance. In fact, I hated it. I wasn't into the whole love thing. That's why my step-dad's mother called me Devil Child, because she thought I was mentally incapable of emotions. The witch.

"So, where'd ya get this awesome car?" I asked. Looking around the Ferrari's interior. Sammy shrugged.

"After Sarah hooked up with Kyle, he wanted to butter us up to him ya know? So he replaced our lovely used Nissan's with brand spanking new convertibles. Like my Ferrari here."

"It's nice." I commented.

"Thanks." Sammy said. Yeah, we talk cars. But I'm more of the mechanic type because I used to hang out in a car garage in England. Another sign of my rebellious nature. "I like your Lamborghini though." Sammy giggled.

"You had caffeine didn't you?" I said. Sammy got all giggly after having caffeine. But she was way worse when she had liquor. The first time I got her drunk she was all touchy feely, which was awkward. Her twin, Elisa, was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Me? Well, I developed a high tolerance for it.

"So, what are you doing on this side of the pond?" Sammy giggled, avoiding the question, which meant that yes she did have caffeine. I shrugged. "Wanted to get away from my mother and her stupid husband. They're honeymooning in France right now." I rolled my eyes.

"Another honeymoon? Didn't they just have one two months ago?" Sammy asked incredulously.

"Actually two and a half months ago, but who's counting?" I shrugged. "So when do we start school?"

Sammy made a face. "I don't know, hopefully never." another thing about Sammy was that she had a strong dislike for school. As did I. We sped along the highway in silence. Which got boring after ten minutes or so. So I turned on the radio. _Your Love Is My Drug_ by Ke$ha started playing. Sammy and I both started singing along.

"I like your beard!" we sang, when the song closed, then started cracking up.

"Nixie I like your beard!" Sammy giggled.

"I like your beard too!" I laughed.

"Thanks, its sexy right?" Sammy said, pretending to stroke her imaginary beard.

"Yup, the sexiest beard I've ever seen." I said. We passed a sign that said Welcome to Forks, and a web of trees surrounded us. It was only 8:30 here, but it was already dark. Finally, after passing so many trees, we came to a stop in front of a huge mansion.

"This is a fucking big house!" I screamed. Sammy rolled her eyes and cackled quietly.

"I know right?" Sammy said.

"Yes!" then I bolted for the house. The door was unlocked. Didn't they know that America was filled with crooks? "HONEY I'M HOOOOOOME!" I sang loudly.

"NYXIE!" Elisa shrieked and tackled me, nearly sending me sprawling.

"Whoa there Lib! How are you?"

"I'm good!" Elisa squealed. A petite brunette, who was holding the hand of a really really pale dude, walked in behind us. Elisa turned around. "Nyx this is my cousin Bella. Bella this is my British buddy Nyx. And this is um...er... Bella's-boyfriend-who's-name-escapes-me." Elisa said stumbling on the pale dude's name. Bella's boyfriend was unattractive. He would be appealing to any other girls' eyes but his beauty had no effect on me.

"I'm Edward." he said. He looked like a nerd; he was just missing the glasses. I snorted and whispered in Elisa's ear, "He looks like a nerd. Let's call him Ednerd." Elisa giggled. I heard the door open and the dragging of stuff. "Next time Nixie, carry your own bags."

"Sorry Sammy. Forgive me?" I gave her my signature puppy dog pout. Sammy sagged in defeat and I almost did a fist pump.

"You know I can't resist that face!"

"YAY!" I squealed. I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it quickly up the stairs.

"WAIT! NIXIE I WILL SHOW YOU WHERE YOU SLEEP!" Sammy screamed running after me. I heard Elisa laugh. Sammy's room was awesome. She spread her arms wide.

"Welcome roomie!" she said. I laughed.

"Thanks! It's awesome!" I said, setting my bags down. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." Sammy said. I shrugged and grabbed her hand, dragging her downstairs.

I was still in my clothes from the flight. But I didn't really mind. Though, I was itching to take a shower. There was a little pixie girl downstairs, standing in front of Bella.

"Come on Bella, please? You can bring your cousins too." I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. Bella sighed in defeat.

"Fine Alice. But we have a new arrival. Let her get settled in first."

"Okay!" she squealed. "Edward bring her over at around nine! Oh, this going to be so much fun!" I exchanged a look with Sammy. What the hell?

* * *

**Elisa: Nyx what is that? *points at mysterious object***

****

Nyx: *squints* oh it's just a cockroach...

Sammy, Nyx and Elisa: AGHHHHH!

Nyx: GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!

Sammy: KILLITKILLITKILLIT!

Elisa: *runs around like a mad woman screaming her head off*

Edward: What the hell is going on here?

Nyx: Ooh! YOU SAID A CURSE WORD!

Elisa: EDWARD KILL IT!

Edward: *sigh* *kills bug* Happy now?

Elisa: *GASP*

Sammy: *sniff* you...killed Bob!

Edward: But-but- you wanted me to kill it!

Nyx: YOU MURDERED BOB!

Sammy: *attacks Edward with rusty spork*

Elisa: *stabs Edward with rusty spoon*

Nyx: Hey y'all! R&R and tell us what you think ;D

Elisa: AHHHH! SPIDER!


	4. A Pedo Named Edward, and A Sleepover

**Nyx Nuit: Nyx: THIS. IS. SPARTA! Just kidding, it's Nyxie.**

**Sammy: And Sammy.**

**Elisa: And Elisa.**

**Edward: AND EDWARD! : D**

**Nyx: NO! BAD EDWARD! *whacks Edward with metal baseball bat***

**Sammy: Good hit Nyx.**

**Nyx: Thanks. Elisa wrote this chappy.**

**Elisa: Yep yep.**

**Nyx: It's my turn next! YAY!**

**Sammy: And Nyxie's got this AWESOME prank planned.**

**Nyx: Yup, sure do. *evil grin***

**Edward: This prank doesn't involve-**

**Nyx, Sammy and Elisa: SHUT UP! *all whack Edward with metal baseball bat***

**Edward: OKAY OKAY! I'll shut up now!**

**Nyx: Good!**

**Sammy: Ditto!**

**Elisa: YEAH!**

**Nyx: Taco Bell!**

**Sammy: Live outside the bun! **

***Taco Bell sound***

**Elisa: heehee.**

**Edward: Okay girls. Disclaimer time.**

**Nyx: NO!**

**Sammy: I'm tired!**

**Elisa: *faints***

**Edward: *sigh* Do I have to do everything myself?**

**Nyx Nuit: Nyx: WE**

**Sammy: DO NOT**

**Elisa: OWN**

**Nyx: TACO BELL!**

**Sammy: OR**

**Elisa: TWILIGHT!**

**Nyx: YO QUIERO TACO BELL!**

**Edward: *face palm***

**Nyx: *whacks Edward randomly with metal baseball bat***

* * *

**E****lisa's ****POV**

The time had finally arrived. After hours of waiting, I was finally getting ready for the sleepover. I grinned at the small bag that I had filled with makeup and clothes. After a few minutes of begging Bella and _"Edward"_, we finally left for the Cullen's house. With Sam, Nyx, and I in the truck bed, Edward didn't seem to be able to trust us. He kept sending nervous glances out the window, only for his eyes to be met with ours. We glared at the window the entire ride, catching his stares every time.

After a while, the truck finally came to a stop. The back was faced away from the house, so we couldn't see it just yet. As the three of us were about to climb out, the pixie from earlier was running over to us.

"DON'T GET OUT YET!" She screeched, and I sat back down slowly. "I'm not ready!" We all sat back down and faced each other. We saw Edward and Bella climb out of the truck and walk to the house, Bella sending an apologetic glance our way first.

"Have you ever wondered why Eddie is so pale?" I asked after he was out of ear shot.

"I don't know...maybe he had the flu?" Sam suggested, and Nyx and I shrugged.

"Maybe..."

"He's ugly." Nyx pointed out, sending us a nod. We all erupted into giggles, and I ended up keeled over gasping for breath.

"Hey, do you think something went terribly wrong in plastic surgery?" Sam asked, with a look of puzzlement. I looked at her, raising my eyebrows.

"Probably." Before any of us could say anything else, the pixie came back with a blonde and a huge guy with brown hair. They all covered our eyes and silently directed us to the house. We walked a little, and after a minute they uncovered our eyes. When I looked at Nyx and Sam, I knew that their jaws were dropped to the ground, just as mine were.

"Dude! This place ROCKS!" Sam and Nyx squealed at the same time. We all ran into the house, and saw that the living room had been decorated with sleeping bags and pillows everywhere, little tables of snacks set randomly around the room.

After we were all settled in, the rest of the family came and hung out in the room. After I got out of an interesting, and long, conversation with the blonde, Rosalie, concerning whether or not you can have too many shoes, Sam, Nyx, the big guy, and the dirty blonde haired guy were in an intense game of Mario Kart. I laughed at how they were all squeezing onto the little couch. After Sam defeated them all, epically might I add, she called me over.

"Elisa! These are my new best friends, Emmett," She pointed to the big dude who grinned and waved. "And, Jasper!" She pointed to the dirty blonde haired dude who looked at me for a second and nodded his acknowledgement. I raised an eyebrow at his lack of notice, but waved it off.

"Come on Sammy, aren't you hungry? Let's go get something to eat." Sam patted the boys' shoulders before walking next to me.

"Are you sure they were all adopted? They look the same..." I asked, wondering both why Emmett and Rosalie were kissing if they were adopted siblings and why they looked so similar.

"Well, Eddie must be. I mean, everyone else in his family is so great... something either went terribly wrong, or they chose adoption," Sam said, looking at me. I laughed loudly, causing everyone to turn towards me. I blushed a deep red, and heard someone from the back of the room mutter 'Yep, definitely related to Bella.' While Sam and I were chatting by the pretzels about nothing in particular, Nyx walked up to us.

"How many girlfriends do you think Eddie Boy over there has had?" I shrugged, and shook my head.

"Probably none. I mean, he probably hired poor Bella to act like his girlfriend so he didn't seem like a fail!" Sam said, grinning.

"Epic fail!" I second.

"Edward, how many girlfriends have you had?" Nyx asked Edward loudly, where all the people in the room snapped their heads up to hear his reaction.

"One." He replied easily, not seeming phased at all by the fail of an answer.

"So, that 'one' is Bella, right?" Sam asked, stroking her imaginary beard.

Edward rolled his eyes. "No."

"BELLA! EDWARD SAID YOU'RE NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Sam and I exclaimed.

"Oh, and he also only said that he had one girlfriend! Haha, nerd." Nyx said, laughing so hard that you could barely understand her.

"Oooh! Edward is a cheater!" Sammy said, pointing her finger at him with her mouth hanging open.

"I thought he was a pedo?" I asked Sam. Nyx then had a devious smile and I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead.

"Then who's your girlfriend Eddie?" Nyx said. "A blow up doll?" Sam and Nyx both burst into giggles, but I made a face.

"EW! NYXIE! I don't want to hear about my cousin's 'boyfriend's' sexual fantasies!" I screeched, causing more giggles from the Nyx.

"Bells, you have bad taste in boyfriends." I said, turning towards her.

"I'm standing right here you know!" Edward shouted, giving us all dirty looks. Nyx and Sam took on looks of false surprise. "Nah...really?" They said at the same time, earning even more giggles. Alice, who just now seemed to realize the argument that was going on, skipped over to us.

"Why don't we watch a movie instead? It might be fun!" We shrugged, and walked over to the DVD stand. Nyxie quickly pulled out one of the discs, and put it in. We all snuggled onto the couch, and I threw a blanket over my lap, which Sam then stole and put on hers. I rolled my eyes and grabbed another, tossing it over my ivory legs. Nyxie grabbed one too, and tossed carelessly around her shoulders. I slung my arm around Sam and Nyxie, pulling them in for a huge side hug.

"Isn't this great guys? Sitting here, watching a movie with my two best friends!" They both nodded and hugged me back. I leaned back into the cushion and fell asleep. When I woke up, Sam and Nyxie were having a conversation about the movie.

"Why is Edward on the TV screen..?" Sam asked, as we were watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

Nyx squinted. "I'm not sure if that's Edward. Edward doesn't have what it takes to be a movie star 'cause he don't have movie star looks." I said. Sam agreed and we went back to watching the movie, watching the dude Cedric act.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S EDWARD! AND HE HAS A BRITISH ACCENT!" I said when my eyes came into focus on the screen.

"Nah, he's not that good looking, not like that dude is good looking. He's UGALY!" Nyx said, squinting at the dude's face. Sam and I started singing U-G-L-Y at the same time, and then started yelling, "JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA, AND YOUR LIFE!" We continued saying this at the same time several times, until Nyx ended up screaming at us to shut up and watch the movie. I fell asleep again, and this time when I woke up I was stretched across the couch with my head on a pillow and a blanket tossed over me. I sat up and looked around, taking in my surroundings. I walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat, and saw Nyx and Sam in there eating pizza with Edward and Bella. Nyx was throwing peanuts at Edward. "PIMPLY! PIMPLY!" she screamed.

"What are you talking about Nyx? Edward isn't pimply!" Bella said, frowning. Nyx looked at Edward then back at Bella, she shrugged.

"I got it from Harry Potter. I couldn't think of anything else to say."

After that, we all changed into our PJs and got ready for bed. We spent the night giggling over Logan Lerman and lots of other hot actors. Besides Nyxie, who pulled out her iPod and started singing, rather loudly, to the music.

Later, Edward and Bella disappeared off to Edward's room. Nyx had popped in Sweeny Todd.

Nyx nudged me and Sammy. "Hey, I wonder where Bella and Ednerd ran off to." she whispered.

I giggled. "They went up to his room." Sammy said groggily. Nyx got a horrified look on her face. But then, I could practically see the light bulb go off, and her face split into a look of utter deviousness.

"Ooohhhh no...I know that smile anywhere." I said nervously, scooting away from Nyx.

She had her prank face on. It was a look that nobody but Nyx could pull off. A look of determination, deviousness, and evil genius rolled into one expression.

It was freakin' scary! Nyx stood her grin wider now. She ran over to her black bag that was marked with a sparkly white skull and rummaged around. Pulling out a flashlight and turning it on.

* * *

**Sammy: DON'T KILL US!**

**Elisa: OR EAT US!**

**Nyx: Actually-**

**Sammy and Elisa: NOOOOO!**

**Nyx: I'm kidding!**

**Sammy and Elisa: phew.**

**Nyx: I WROTE THE DISCLAIMER! Didn't I Freddie *strokes spider***

**Elisa: AHHHH! SPIDER! **

**Edward: *screams* *runs away***

**Sammy: *waves around fly swatter* KILLITKILLIT!**

**Nyx: NO! *holds Freddie protectively* *narrows eyes* My Freddie. *continues to pet Freddie***

**Elisa: So review!**

**Sammy: Or we'll put Freddie on your head!**

**Nyx: GAE! *throws tea cup at Edward***


	5. The Prank

**Sammy: Nixie wrote the chappy.**

**Nyx: Yup yup.**

**Elisa: She's awesome.**

**Nyx: Damn straight.**

**Elisa: SPROG!**

**Sammy: SWEDISH BUG!**

**Edward: That's enough girls.**

**Nyx: *whacks Edward with baseball bat* GO AWAY EDWARD!**

**Sammy: YEAH! *pokes Edward with pencil***

**Edward: ACH! ABUSE! ABUSE!**

**Elisa: *flicks Edward's nose and squirts him with water***

**Edward: HEY! What was that for?**

**Elisa: I don't know, I just felt like doing it.**

**Nyx: That sounded dirty.**

**Sammy: It sure did! HAHA!**

**Edward: You are gutter minded little people.**

**Nyx: And proud of it!**

**Edward: That's enough of the chatter girls. It's disclaimer time.**

**Nyx: GAE! *throws tea cup at Edward's head***

**Edward: *sigh***

**Elisa: WE**

**Sammy: DO NOT**

**Nyx: OWN!**

**Elisa: *in opera voice* TWIIILIIIIIGHTT! **

**Nyx: I'm lovin' it!**

**Sammy: What does McDonald's have to do with all of this?**

**Nyx: I don't know, I just felt like sayin' it.**

**Chapter 5. The Prank**

* * *

**Elisa's POV**

She crept over to Bella's bag. "Nyx, I don't think you should be going through Bella's-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to see if there's anything prank worthy in here!" she hissed at me, and continued to search through Bella's bag. She held up a small white container. I frowned her. "What's that?" Sammy hissed.

"Plan B." Nyx said.

"Oh ewwww." I said. "You don't think she was planning to...you know...with Edward do you?"

"Of course she is, I mean, do you see the way they look at each other? It's just ewww." Sammy said.

Nyx crept back over to her bag and pulled out a box of...condoms? _EWWWWWWWW!_ "Nyx, what the hell?" Sammy whisper-yelled.

"I wasn't planning to use 'em!" Nyx hissed. "These are good for pranks!" she took the box and a birth control pill then gestured to us to follow her. She went into the bathroom and tore open the packet. She wet the rubber and made it all soggy. I made a face. "Here hold this." Nyx said, holding out the soggy rubber. "

I'm not holding that!" I half screeched. Nyx rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said, and walked back into the living room. "Sammy hold the flashlight, Elisa take this."

she handed me a small pillow, shaped like a pear.

"Hey! This is my pillow!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but we're taking it, to pretend that we're giving Bella some extra comfort! Now shush!" Nyx hissed. Nyx gathered all that we needed and we followed her upstairs. _Don't trip, don't trip,_ I chanted to myself. And you know what? I almost tripped twice on the stairs and I envied the way Nyx moved like a cat. She dropped the wrapper by the door and twisted the knob, opening the door without a sound. Nyx didn't pause for the wrapper, so I guess she dropped it on purpose. There on the bed, quietly making out was Edward and Bella.

"Ewwww!" I squealed. "I am not giving you my favorite pillow!" I said.

"Jeez, you two, you could've got a room!" Nyx said.

"They are in a room, Nyxie." Sammy giggled.

"Then get a goddamn closet then!" Nyx said. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh and wake the rest of the household up. Nyx entered the room and looked around. "Bella, do you know where my baseball bat is?"

"Uh...why?"

"Nyx is paranoid." Sammy clarified. That was true. Nyx was very very paranoid. But it was for good reason. A few years ago when Nyx's mum had brought one of her boyfriend's home, he had snuck into Nyx's room and tried to...do some inappropriate stuff. Ever since then, she had taken classes of defense, including Karate and Kung-Fu, and slept with a weapon of some sort under her pillow. Whether it be her favorite metal baseball bat, a rusty spork, or her pocketknife. Nyx crouched near the end of the bed, peeking under it. She let out a small huff of frustration and stood up. "It's not here, let's go." Nyx said.

"Carry on."

"I'm still not giving you Mr. Pear." I said, narrowing my eyes and skipping out of the room after Nyx.

Sammy shut the door and Nyx went sliding down the banister. "That looks fun! I wanna try that!" Sammy squealed. Climbing onto the banister. She went sliding down. I chose for the much safer route.

"Aw come on, Lib! Why not Lib a little?" Sammy said and burst into giggles. I rolled my eyes at her lame joke.

"Come on, let's finish watching Johnny Depp slit peoples throats shall we?" Alice was snuggled up with Jasper in a massive pink sleeping bag. "Mission accomplished." Nyx muttered and high fived us both inconspicuously when we were back on the couch. Sammy did a small fist pump and I merely held on to Mr. Pear that much tighter.

When we woke up in the morning, it was a very awkward situation. Sammy's foot was between my legs and her head was in Nyx's lap. So yes, it was very awkward. Nyx sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning hugely. Running a hand through her hair that was a faded black. You could see the blonde at the roots of her hair.

"Looks like you could use a bit of coloring there Nixie." I said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to re-dye it soon. Maybe I'll wash out the black and put in some red." she yawned. Esme was already in the kitchen. She was really really nice.

"Good morning, Esme." Sammy and I said.

"Morning Mrs. Cullen." Nyx said, mussing her hair again. It had grown out to a length that was almost down to her waist.

"Dear, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Esme." Nyx made a point of showing that she understood by giving a groggy salute. "So, what would you girls like? Eggs, bacon, pancakes?"

"All three plus toast!" Nyx cheered, swaying slightly. I swear, when she woke up in the morning, it was like she was drunk. Plates of food were set down in front of us. Bella stumbled in, still in her night clothes. Ratty navy sweatpants and a tank top. Nyx, Sammy and I exchanged a look and shoved food in our mouths so that we wouldn't burst into laughter. Alice bounced into the kitchen, fully dressed.

"Hi mom!" she trilled. Nyx was shoveling pancakes into her mouth like no tomorrow. Jasper was leaning against the doorway, watching Alice with loving eyes. Edward walked in and kissed Bella on the top of her head.

"PDA!" Nyx screamed, spewing bits of pancake into Edward's face. We all burst into giggles. Edward frowned and then Emmett burst into the kitchen.

"EDWARD!" he yelled.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Congratulations!" Emmett boomed, clapping Edward on the back.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Emmett dangled the condom package that was torn open. I covered my mouth with my hand, so my smile wouldn't be seen. Nyx was chomping on her toast, even after devouring a short stack of pancakes. Sammy was shoveling eggs into her mouth. Bella frowned.

"Edward? What is that?"

"It's a condom package." he said, sounding absolutely horrified. "And you think that's ours?"

"Of course it is! It was outside your door!" Emmett boomed, frowning at Edward. Sammy, Nyx and I met eyes and I bit my lip. But I couldn't help the giggles that escaped. Bella gave us the inquiring stink eye. I blinked my eyes at her innocently. Her gaze flicked to Nyx, innocently shoving bacon in her mouth. Then Bella stood up.

"You three." she said, pointing at us.

"Wha' di' we 'oo?" Nyx asked. Her mouth full of bacon. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Swallow Nyxie, swallow." I said. Nyx rolled her eyes and chewed for a few moments.

"You planned this." Bella said, narrowing her eyes.

"Actually, I didn't plan it, I charged ahead without thinking. That's not called planning, that's called, 'thinking on your toes' see?" Nyx said. She had swallowed her mouthful of food Bella's eyes narrowed into thin slits. I dropped my fork and took a gulp of my orange juice.

"Um...I have to pee." Sammy said, and she was gone.

"I started my period!" Nyx squeaked, and she disappeared too.

"I HAVE TO SAVE MR. PEAR!" I screamed, running after them. Sammy was hiding behind the piano. Nyx was...gone. Damn, she was good at hiding. She always won at hide n' seek.

"ELIZABETH LUCILLE SWAN, SAMANTHA KATHLYNN SWAN, AND NYX FABLEHAVEN NUIT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"That's what you think Bella." Nyx's voice was ghostly and I shivered. That crap was freakin' scary.

"ELISA!" Bella was mad. I screamed and hid behind the piano with Sammy. Bella chased after us. Nearly tripping over her feet in the process. Sammy ran up the stairs while I ran to the nearest bathroom. Locking myself in. I heard Bella scream in frustration. "Now now, love. Calm down." I heard Edward say. "NO Edward, this is below the belt! I'm not letting them get away with this!"

"Damn, they got you guys good." Emmett boomed.

I crept out of the bathroom. "ELISA!" Bella screamed, and tried to tackle me. I dove out of the way, landing flat on my stomach anyways. I cursed Charlie for my clumsy genes. Bella tackled me. "WOO CHICK FIGHT!"

"Get off me!" I grunted.

"Not until you apologize!" Bella yelled.

"I didn't plan it! Nyx did!" I screamed back. Suddenly Bella was pulled off and behind held down by Sammy. "Bella, calm down."

"What you three did was below the belt! And I'm going to kill you for it."

"Well, let us get dressed first will you?" Nyx hopped off the banister, landing silently on her bare feet and picking up her bag. I noticed a glint of silver on her stomach. A piercing?

"Hey Nyx, when did you get that?" I asked her, pointing at her stomach. She shrugged.

"Don't remember. About two years ago, I think." Nyx picked up her bag and carried her bag into the nearest bathroom. I heard the door shut. Bella and Edward were cuddling standing up and cuddling right in the middle of the room. Nyx came out of the bathroom, clad in her usual black. Her hair pulled back into a casual ponytail. She sat her bag down and Sammy immediately ran into the bathroom with her bag. She was finished dressing in less than two seconds, having just put on a pair of jeans and an Elmo T-shirt. I grabbed my bag and took my turn in the bathroom, brushing my hair, applying a little makeup and getting dressed. Folding my clothes into messy lumps and tossing them in the bag. I, unlike Nyx, wasn't OCD when it came to being clean. For a rebel punk rocker, she's extremely clean and on top of everybody's grammar and spelling. When we I'M, she'd always correct my misspellings. I stepped out of the bathroom and heard the current convo going on.

"Edward's still a virgin!" Emmett boomed.

"No surprise there." I muttered, setting my bag down next to Sammy's.

"So I guess that means you and Bella haven't spelunked yet huh?" Sammy said. I had to face palm. You didn't ask people that. Especially your cousin's boyfriend.

"Sammy!" Bella yelled.

"What? I'm just asking a simple question."

"Just like you told Charlie, Bella," Emmett boomed, "Edward is old school." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. It was the twenty-first century. Barely anybody waited for marriage anymore.

"So I guess Edward's version of oral sex is yelling 'Screw you!' and 'Up yours'." Nyx muttered. Okay, that was funny, as inappropriate as it was. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay no more sex jokes please."

"But it's fun." Sammy whined.

"No need to make a big deal out of it, right." Nyx said suggestively, elbowing Sammy playfully. It took me five seconds to get it.

"Oh ewwwww, Nyx."

"Ugh, come on, let's get home so I can murder you both there."

"Ooh, Bella, can I dress your cousins for their first day of school?" Alice squealed, jumping up and down.

"Ask them." Bella said, walking out to her trunk, Edward tagging along like a mentally derange puppy right behind her.

"I can dress myself, thanks." Nyx said, following Bella out the door. I heard her shout, "OI! NO PDA!" I shook my head.

"I agree with Nyx." Sammy and I said at the same time. "JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA!" we shouted at the same time. Nyx was sitting in the truck bed, pounding on the window and shouting about PDA.

"You don't want to get mono do you? I'm only trying to help you guys! It's only a matter of time!" she was saying. They continued to kiss, ignoring Nyx.

"Fine! Ignore me then. Don't forget to use condoms though! And let me drive! So we don't all die in a car crash because the driver was too busy fraternizing-" I couldn't help it. I had to hold onto Sammy for support, because we were laughing so hard. Nyx sighed, giving up and ended up throwing a condom into the truck cab and then putting her iPod in her ears. She took to amusing herself by playing with her pocketknife, twirling it around in her hand. Sammy and I climbed into the trunk bed and felt the metal beneath our feet vibrate with the force of the engine. I leaned my head back to look at the clouds. There was one that looked like a person holding a fly swatter. I was immediately reminded of Nyx.

* * *

**Nyx: Yeah, I like using fly swatters. Especially to attack people.**

**Sammy: Preferred weapons of choice is tea cups and pencils of course.**

**Elisa: Yup, sounds like Nyxie. **

**Sammy: I'm tired.**

**Elisa: I want a cookie.**

**Sammy: *strums Mexican guitar* I'm so bored. **

**Nyx: Ditto.**

**Elisa: So R&R peoples! And let us know what you think of this chappy!**

**Nyx: *in creepy singer voice* Story time, with Mooorrt Raineeeyyyy!**

**Sammy: Wow...**

**Elisa: You can't touch this dundundundun-duun-duun**

**Sammy: Can't touch this dundundundun-dunnn-dunnnn**

**Nyx: Hammer time!**

**Sammy and Elisa: WHOOOAAAAAAA! **


	6. It's Time to Sneak Up on Bella

**Nyx: Elisa ain't here today.**

**Sammy: Nope.**

**Nyx: She's in Canada with the mooses and the maple syrup.**

**Sammy: She's been gone for...a week and a half?**

**Nyx: Nah, only a week I think. We gots one more week to go before our insane fashionista is back!**

**Sammy: YAY!**

**Nyx: Yup. Until then, I'll revel in the use of my converse and jeans.**

**Sammy: *giggles* me too!**

**Nyx: My birthday is coming up! YAY!**

**Sammy: *squints* Nyx?**

**Nyx: Yeah?**

**Sammy: What is that? *points at mysterious object***

**Nyx: I have no clue...**

**Sammy: I want pancakes.**

**Nyx: I want pizza...hey both those things start with 'P'!**

**Sammy: P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face!**

**Nyx: Smooth.**

**Sammy: I know, right?**

**Nyx: So before Edward can pop in, all I want to sa****y is that all I own is this green marker *****holds up pencil***

**Sammy: And all I own is this cookie! Hey! Where did my cookie go?**

**Puff: Om nom nom nom nom...oh...sorry...did you want some? *offers crumb***

**Sam's POV**

The remote was in my hand. I flipped boredly through the channels. "Boring...boring...stupid...boring..." I muttered. Nyx was leaning against me...sleeping. She mumbled something and shifted. It sounded like "I don't wanna go to the zoo." I blinked in confusion and shook my head. I didn't even want to know. I continued to flip through channels. "Stupid...stupid...stupid...boring...very boring...EW..." Elisa walked in. The blocks of wood that was supposed to be shoes thumping on the wooden floor. "I thought blocks of wood were made for other purposes besides protecting your feet." I said, continuing to press the channel button on the remote.

Elisa plopped down next to me. "They're called wedges Sammy."

"Whatever." I said, resuming my flipping through channels. I changed the channel to the CW. Punk'd was on!

"Oh!" This show was hilarious. I then happened to notice Bella staring into space on the other end of the couch. I waved my hand in front of her face. "Hello?" I sang. She jumped.

"Something on your mind?" I asked. A little crease appeared between her eyebrows indicating that there was indeed something on her mind. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" she blurted and jumped up. I exchanged a look with Elisa. Nyx jumped and smacked her lips, looking around. Her hair was messed up.

"Was I asleep?" she asked groggily. Her British way of speaking slurred as if she was drunk.

"Yes."

"Okay." she muttered, yawning widely giving me a nice few of her "fangs", and the piercing on her tongue. I turned my attention back to the TV, resuming flipping through the channels.

I turned the volume of the TV down when an interesting bit from Bella's conversation reached my ears. "...he's not gonna eat me." Elisa, Nyx and I all looked at each other. Nyx stood and moved closer to the kitchen. I followed with Elisa directly behind me. "Jake, it's not that big a deal...yes I know...aww you're so sweet."

"Who the hell is Jake?" Elisa mouthed.

"I haven't a clue." I muttered under my breath.

"Shh." Nyx hissed inaudibly.

"So how's everyone?... My cousins just got into town and they brought their friend from Britain with them, they're super awesome Jake...I'd love to come!...would be alright if I brought them too?...alright see you tomorrow!...don't worry Jake, it'll be fine...yup. 'Bye." Bella's footsteps were heading towards us and in about two seconds, we were all sprawling to get back into place. I sat down and looked at the TV screen. Eve just got Punk'd.

"Oooooh! You just got Punk'd!" I laughed. Nyx yawned. Bella came in and saw us.

"Who was that who called?" Elisa beat me to the question. Bella shrugged and sat down on the other end of the couch, where she was before.

"Just Jacob."

"Ooh-hoo-hoo!" Elisa cheered, I rolled my eyes. She always had her mind in the fricken gutter.

"It's not like that, Lib, Jake's my best friend."

Nyx muttered something in a foreign language that sounded like a curse word and ran her hands through her hair.

"So, Jake invited us to a bon fire down at La Push tomorrow. So do y'all wanna come?"

"Sure!" Elisa said.

"I'm game." Nyx nodded.

"Me too!" I said.

"OOH! I HAVE TO START PLANNING OUR OUTFITS! O. EM. GEE? WHAT ARE WE GONNA WEAR?" then Elisa took off up the stairs and me, Nyx and Bella exchanged a look.

"I don't even wanna know." I said.

A few minutes passed by, and Elisa came down with an armful of clothes.

"What the hell is all that?" I asked, loudly.

"Clothes, silly!" She giggled.

"I'm out," Nyxie said, running out the front door.

"Wait, take me!" I yelled.

"Too late," Nyx's voice echoed and then I heard the engine of her car roar, and then… Nothing. Damn her.

Elisa shrugged. "I guess I'll just dress up you and Bella!"

"Can't this wait? I have plans with, uh, Edward?" Bella said, but it was more like a question.

"If you really wanna wait, why don't you say so?" Elisa asked.

Bella shrugged and I said, "I really wanna wait, but I rather you not dress me up like whore and display my body to the whole world."

Elisa pouted and stuck her tongue out at me. "You will not look like a whore."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes she will! Now will you both please shut up?" Charlie said coming through the door.

She frowned and I gave her a smug look. "Proves my point."

"Dang, Charlie! I was just about to win!" Elisa exclaimed.

"Hey, I just wanted you guys to stop arguing," he shrugged. "By the way, pizza is in the kitchen go stuff yourselves."

Elisa still kept muttering to herself how she could've won.

"Oh, shut up. You're going to dress me up anyhow, if I like it or don't," I said to her, while grabbing a plate and put a piece of cheese pizza on it.

Before she could reply, I heard the front door slam, and Nyxie yell, "HONEY, I'M HOME!"

"Yay," we all said.

Nyxie came into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of pizza. _Bored, dududududu,_ I thought.

"I want a cupcake," I stated.

"What made you think of cupcakes?" Bella asked.

"Well, I started singing 'dududu' in my head, which reminded me of the Elmo's World theme song, which reminded me of Elmo, which reminded me of this Elmo cupcake I saw," I said, nonchalantly, which made Nyxie almost choke on her pizza since she was laughing so hard.

"Elmo...cupcake?" she gasped through her laughter.

"Oh! I have a recording of Sesame Street in my bag!" Elisa exclaimed.

Bella furrowed her eyes. "Why the hell did you record Sesame Street?" She asked.

"I wanted to see cookie monster…"

"Yeah, they changed him to veggie monster!" I said, with a frown.

Nyxie spit out her milk that she was currently chugging. "Not cool," she stated. "Cookies are way more awesome than vegetables."

"Ditto." I said.

"EW YOU SPIT MILK AT ME!" Elisa shrieked. Nyx just stuffed pizza into her mouth.

After finishing our food, we went to the living room to watch some TV, but Charlie was there so instead, we went into Bella's room.

"Elmo loves his goldfish! His crayons, too! That's Elmo's world!" We all sang, dancing around. We ended up on Bella's bed laughing our asses off.

Just then we heard a knock on the window. Our heads snapped towards there to see that it was Edward. He probably didn't notice us because he whispered, "Bella, open up!"

I looked at Nyx to see that she was fighting the urge to yell, "That's what she said!"

Bella nodded at Edward, completely ignoring us, and opened the window. I then, got a brilliant idea…

"Stalker!" I started yelling, and pelted Edward with pillows. Nyx and Elisa soon followed my lead and pelted Edward with pillows until he fell down.

"What the hell, guys?" Bella yelled at us furiously.

I shrugged. "He's a stalker! I mean, who wants a boyfriend who knocks on your window in middle of the night?"

"Apparently Bella," Nyx stated earning a hard glare from Bella. "Hey, it's true!"

Suddenly we heard soft snoring. We looked around to see that Elisa was asleep in front of our feet.

"Should we wake her up so she can go to her room?" Bella asked.

Me and Nyxie exchanged looks and said, "Nah." She won't know that we'll cause the start of her back problems…

"Well, uh, you guys should get to bed! We're going to have a long day tomorrow!"

"Okay. We'll just let you and Eddie boy do your _activities_," I said with a smirk as Bella blushed. "Just to warn you, Elisa is a light sleeper…"

We ran out of the room. All of us heading into our separate rooms.

I looked at my phone to see that it was a quarter passed one, so I changed into my PJs and hopped into my bed, falling into a deep sleep.

The last thing I heard was Nyxie yell, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY ORANGE PILLOW?"

**Sammy: Hey! If youse is wonderin' what we look like you can just pop up to our profile and look under Meeting the Family links!**

**Nyx: *pats growling tummy* I know buddy, I know.**

**Sammy: Are you talking to your stomach? **

**Nyx: Yeah, I always talk to my stomach. You should hear some of the conversations we have sometimes.**

**Sammy: …...**

**Nyx: So leave us a review.**

**Sammy: And some pizza!**

**Nyx: The visit to La Push is upon us in the next chapter!**

**Sammy: WOO! More laughs are underway.**

**Nyx: This is Nyx.**

**Sammy: And Sammy.**

**Nyx and Sammy: Over and out!**** *disappears in a puff of smoke***


	7. Meeting the Pack

Sam: RAWR, NYXIE! JUST RAWR!

**Nyx: Whaa...?**

**Sam: You did not write the disclaimer! *sniff***

**Nyx: *nibbles on a piece of chocolate and dissapears***

**Elisa: *strums Sammy's mexican guitar***

**Sam: So, I wrote it. And it's epic. Maybe... STOP YELLING!**

**Elisa: SQUEAK!**

**Edward: Stop. The. Damn. Squeaking!**

**Sam: You said a bad word. *hits Edward with a shovel***

**Edward: *rubs head* Isn't Nyx supposed to do that?**

**Sam: Nyx isn't writing this, so I get to hit you!**

**Edward: *rolls eyes* Elisa, can you give the disclaimer?**

**Elisa: We.. squeak.. Don't... squeak... Own... Squeaking... Twilight... SQUEAK-I-TY SQUEAKER MONKIES!**

**Edward: *headesk* You're hopeless.**

**Sam: I see a butterfly! BYE! By the way, since we don't own Bon Jovi, Kara does ****;) Maybe...**

**Kara: YES! I OWN BON JOVI!**

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Pack**

**Sammy's POV**

I was excited. We were going down to La Push to hang out and meet Bella's native friends! Nyx was leaning against the wall next to the front door. Bella came hopping down the stairs. "Sorry, I couldn't find my jacket." she said.

"Now we just have to wait for Elisa." I muttered. Two more seconds passed and I was already impatient. "ELISA! HURRY UP AND LET'S GO!"

"Sheesh I'm coming I'm coming!" she said, coming down the stairs. "Sammy, beauty takes time." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I snorted. Then Elisa looked at Nyx, she narrowed her eyes.

"Nyx...what, are those?" she said, pointing at the camouflage pants that sheathed Nyx's legs. She had on black combat boots and her black fingerless gloves adorned her hands. Her hair was in a high ponytail. I noticed the black streaks under the rest of her blonde hair. Her hair was naturally starting to darken.

"They're pants." Nyx said. I also noticed Nyx had her lip ring in. If I had never known Nyx all these years and had just seen her, I would think that she was one of the luckiest people on earth. I mean, she was wearing a proper top for Christ's sake! Her purple Invader Zim jacket was draped across her arm.

"But, aren't we supposed to be making a good impression? I mean, there are gonna be boys there! Ever think that they just might be hot?" Nyx rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't give a damn whether the opposite sex was there or not Elisa wouldn't make me change my style just to impress them. If they don't like it, they can go play with a squirrel." Elisa opened her mouth to argue but I stepped in.

"Just drop the stupid subject and let's go!" I shouted, completely exasperated. Elisa clamped her mouth shut. Nyx sighed and jingled her keys.

"We're taking my car." Nyx said, for emphasis, tossed her keys up in the air and snatched them before they could even drop a foot. We all piled into the Lamborghini. Bella and Elisa were chatting about God-knows-what in the backseat. I was getting tired of their chatter and reached over and pressed a mysterious button on the stereo. A song I didn't recognize began to play.

"_If the fish swam out of the ocean, and grew legs and they started walking..._" I gave Nyx a curious look and she looked at me. I noticed something weird about her eyes. They were a different color and had black markings on them. I looked closer and saw that her irises resembled clock faces. Now _that_ was cool.

"Hey Nyx, what song is this?" Elisa asked.

"_Black and Gold_ by Sam Sparro."

"I like it. Don't care much for the lyrics, but I like the music." Elisa began swaying slightly to the music. Nyx laughed. I sang along to every Owl City song on the CD. Apparently Nyx had put a bunch of random songs on a disk, because at one point _Party At A Rich Dude's House_ by Ke$ha started playing. Bella directed Nyx to drive around and we pulled up in front of a small house. _Cherry Bomb_ was currently blasting through the car. A huge buff guy with dark skin sat on the front step. He jumped off the porch step and yelled something. A huge smile on his face. Bella jumped out of the back, and gave the dude a huge hug. We finished up the last verse of _Cherry Bomb_ before Nyx finally cut the engine. I hopped out of the Lamborghini.

"Nice ride, is it yours?" Jacob asked Nyx.

"Yup." Nyx said.

"Jacob, these are my cousins Elisa and Sam, and their friend Nyx." Bella first pointed to Elisa who waved and then pointed at me. As soon as Jacob saw me...he stared...he stared and stared and _stared_.

"Jake? Are you alright?"

"Bella can I, uh, talk to you for a minute?" and he dragged Bella a few yards from us. I exchanged a look with Elisa. Bella's eyes flicked from me to Jacob, she nodded and said something that I couldn't hear. Then Bella laughed and shook her head. I exchanged a look with Nyx. And she raised her eyebrows. "Come on, we got a party to go to." Jacob yelled. He kept flashing me smiles and it was beginning to creep me out. But then again, he was kinda hot. Nyx had her iPod in her ears and was jamming along to some song. The volume was turned up so loud I could almost make out the lyrics. I poked her in the arm and she took out one of the ear buds.

"What?" she asked.

"Is it just me or is he checking me out?"

"I don't know. I don't know shit about romance or boys. Why ask me?"

"Because you're-you're French!" I said.

"Hey I'm French too yah know!" Elisa butted in. "And he totally likes you. I can just tell." We were approaching a house which a whole bunch of boys came whooping and cheering out of the house.

"Hey Bella!" one of them greeted.

"Hey Quil." she waved, smiling.

"And who are these fine young ladies?" another one of the tan people said. I just noticed that all of them were huge. Like Emmett huge.

"These are my cousins Elisa and Sammy, and their friend Nyx." Nyx wasn't even listening; she was listening to her iPod again. I tapped her and she pulled out an ear bud.

"WHAT?" she asked me. I pointed at the group of boys and she threw them a quick smile. They all stared at her like she was insane. Which she was. "Can't I listen to my music in peace?"

"We're supposed to be having fun Nyxie, not being in our own little bubbles of silence, or in your case, heavy metal." Elisa teased.

"Shut up or I'll wake you up with _Eyes Set to Kill_ in the morning." Nyx threatened. The boys chuckled.

"What crawled up your butt and died, Nyx?" I asked her.

"I didn't get my burrito." she grumbled. I blinked at her. Elisa smacked her forehead with the flat of her hand and Bella shook her head. "Uh...care to explain?"

"Uh, Nyx is having...cravings."

"Oh." Another boy came out of the house, and he looked really young. He had a sweatshirt on, over his shorts.

"Yo, Bell-!" The dude said stopping, and staring at Nyxie, who was, again, listening to her iPod and staring at the wall. He was gaping at Nyx then same way Jacob was staring at me...

Bella smacked her forehead. "Oh, not again!" She looked around at all the men and yelled, "You guys better not look at Elisa!" But, being guys, they all snapped their heads to stare at Elisa. Bella let out a sigh of relief when they weren't staring at her weirdly.

"Hot dogs anyone?" A small lady said, coming in from outside.

The guys didn't answer her question, they just all just charged for the door. Two of the guys got stuck, and Jacob had to push them out.

"Stupid boys…" Bella sighed.

"Got that right!" Nyxie exclaimed. I saw that she took her ear buds out.

"Nyxie, why did you take your headphones out? You NEVER take them out. Besides when you shower, of course," Elisa giggled.

"I smelled humility in the air. And I heard the words 'hot' and 'dogs' being said…" Nyxie said, nonchalantly.

The small woman laughed, and we noticed her –I mean _really_ noticed her. She had scars going all down her face.

"Don't stare. Her fiancé, Sam, will get mad at you," Bella said, quiet enough for her not to here. Wait… did she said Sam?

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't play for that team, Bells," I noted, which caused Nyxie to burst out laughing.

Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Not you Sammy. Sam _Uley_." I gave her a look that said 'well you should've told me in the first place.'

The woman probably didn't here most of the conversation because she said, "What about him?"

"Nothing…" We all said.

"Okay, I'm Emily, by the way," she said, giving us a big grin. "You could say I'm like the 'mother' of these boys."

"Sam," I said while Nyxie said her name, as did Elisa.

"Nice to meet you guys! Well, you better get outside before all the food is gone. Those guys are hogs," she giggled, motioning for us to go out.

We nodded and walked out the door. Nyx ate nearly as much as those damn boys. I mean, seriously, I only ate two and Elisa ate one like Bella. But Nyx ate...I lost count at four. Seth wouldn't stop staring at her. It was starting to come off as pedophilic or stalkerish. But I could say the same for myself, since I kept looking at Jacob. Difference was, he was looking back. So score for me! He gave me a half smile and a wink and I felt myself blush. I bit my lip and looked away.

There was one hotdog left on the platter and Nyx and Paul were glaring at each other. Some of the other boys were looking at it too. Like lightning, Nyx's arm shot out and snatched the hot dog and she shoved a quarter of it in her mouth.

"Damn...she's fast." Quil said. Nyx gave a bow, which looked awkward since she was sitting down.

"Come on guys! Time to make our way towards the bon fire!" the boys whooped and ran into the house, still pulling on shirts when they ran out. Nyx shrugged on her Invader Zim jacket and still with her iPod in her ears began following the rowdy boys. Seth, the dude who kept staring at Nyx all weird, kept trying to strike up a conversation with her, but she wasn't having it. She kept giving him short answers and probably breaking the poor boy's heart. I chuckled softly to myself, that's what you get when you develop a crush on Nyx.

What's funny?" Jacob asked.

"Looks like your friend there is infatuated with my dear friend."

"Looks like it." Jacob agreed. "But I don't see what's funny about it."

"Let's just say Nyx isn't a big believer in romance. She hates it actually."

"Ah," Jacob frowned. "I see." I shrugged.

"It's not really a big deal. Me, and the rest of the family hope and pray that she finds someone, problem is, she's stubborn as hell. Like, ten times more stubborn than Charlie and Bella put together."

"Damn, that's hell lot stubborn." Jacob laughed. I nodded. We arrived at the campfire site. Two old guys, and a woman were sitting at what appeared to be the front of the site. One of the old dudes was in a wheel chair.

"That's my dad, Billy Black, the one in the chair." I nodded.

"And who might these fine young ladies be?" Billy asked.

"These are my two cousins, Elisa and Sammy, and a close family friend from Britain, Nyx."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Billy said shaking each of our hands. Billy gave Seth a curious look when he stared longingly after Nyx after she walked across the site and sat down on a log. She crossed her combat boot clad feet. Billy pulled the older dude who stole my name aside.

"Sam, we can't tell the legends with them here."

"We'll wait." Sam nodded. "For now we'll-"

"Did someone say stories? I can tell a mean story!" Nyx said. "Like the time Elisa put her bathing suit on upside down and-" Elisa clapped her hand over Nyx's mouth, pulling it away with a shriek. I'm guessing that Nyx licked her hand. I should know, she did it to me once. It was gross, but I couldn't help but laugh at Elisa. It was awesome. Bella's phone buzzed. She pulled it out, checking her text. She deflated at the words she read.

"Come on guys, we have to go home. Charlie just reminded me that it's a school night."

"Awwwwww." I whined. "School is horrible! I might be good at it, but it sucks major ass!"

"NO! NO SCHOOL! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO!" Nyx shrieked, grabbing onto the log. I sighed, but I could see why Nyxie was doing this.

"Fine, give me the keys to your car then." Bella said. Nyx immediately stood up.

"Okay, _that_ I cannot do." Nyx said.

"We'll see you later guys." I said, waving at the boys, giving Jacob a small smile. He gave me a huge beaming one, making me blush again. Nyx stumbled, over a large rock in the ground, probably from not paying attention while listening to her music. She grabbed onto Seth for support while getting back on his feet. He looked like the wind just got knocked out of him.

"Sorry." Nyx muttered, dusting herself off and walking away. Seth looked downcast. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"She'll come around...eventually." I winked at him.

"Hello daddy! Hello mom! I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!" Nyx sang.

"Hello world I'm your wild girl!" I joined in.

"I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!" we sang. And we sang that song over and over until we got home. Nyx parked the car in the driveway. Elisa climbed out, looking pale, falling to her knees and hugging the ground.

"Earth...solid earth." she said. Nyx rolled her eyes, slamming the door.

"Well Nyx, you were going at a scary speed. But I liked it." I said shrugged. Elisa tottered into the house, up the stairs and into her scary girly nightmare of a room and closed the door. I groaned as I slid on my jammies and climbed to bed. No way in hell was I waking up to stupid school in the morning. I just hope Elisa doesn't bring out that damn water bucket….

* * *

**Sam: Hi. Bye. Authors Note. Review. Bye. Hai. ;)**

**Elisa: SQUEAK!**


	8. First Day of Stupid School

**Sammy: Gah, I'm bored.**

**Nyx: I saw a squirrel!**

**Elisa: Ooh! Where?**

**Nyx: I'm gonna catch him and love him and squeeze him and call him...GEORGE!**

**Sammy: George?**

**Nyx: Sure, why not?**

**Elisa: The name George reminds me of Jeff.**

**Sammy: How does that remind you of Jeff? George doesn't even sound remotely close to Jeff!**

**Nyx: And he's a squirrel!**

**Jack Sparrow: WHY IS RUM GONE?**

**Elisa: Well Jeff is stupid, just like the squirrel.**

**Nyx: Hey be nice to George!**

**Jack Sparrow: Now we're being followed by rocks...never had that one before.**

**Sammy: *****sigh*******

**Elisa: Well, we don't own Twilight. **

**Jack Sparrow: All I own is this mate *****holds up peanut*******

**Nyx: *****snatches peanut and eats it*******

**Sammy: Hey! Don't I get a bite?**

Chapter 8. First Day of School

**Sam's POV**

I groaned when the shrieking sound of the alarm clock blasted in my ears. I hit the snooze button and went back into my peaceful slumber.

I could hear some shuffling though, and a soft voice muttering profanities. Seems like Nyx got up. After a few minutes I heard a door close and the running of the sink. I also heard the low buzz of screamo music. I laughed softly. So like Nyxie to be playing that early in the morning.

"Get. Up! It's already 6:15!" Someone yelled in my ear after about 10 minutes, which made me grimace.

"You get up," I muttered rolling over, eyes still closed.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to pick out your outfit." It must've been Elisa who screamed in my ear. I'll have to get her back…

"I don't give a fuck," I stated, closing my eyes tighter, hugging a pillow. I heard a gasp.

"Language! Anyway, I'm going to get Bella. She'll help me get you out of bed!" And I heard her stroll away. I even heard a soft thump, from when she fell. I smirked.

I lied in bed for a few minutes before I felt someone tug on my feet. I eternally sighed and grab the headrest.

"You're getting up, whether you like it or not!" I heard Bella screech.

"I'm not getting the hell up!" I murmured, which came out pretty loudly and frustrated.

She sighed. "That leaves me no choice… Elisa, get in here!" She exclaimed.

I put my pillow over my head to decrease the noise. "I ain't afraid of Elisa," I stated.

"Oh, you will be…" I heard Elisa's voice creeping up on me. Before I could make anything spill out of my mouth, I felt a cold liquid seep into my shirt, and soak my hair and bed. I tried to ignore it the best I could. And hell, I did a good job.

"Ugh! Why aren't you up?" Bella screamed. If Charlie were home, he would've taken the gun out, and threaten to shoot all of us for being so loud in the morning. I smirk at the idea. I mean, it was pretty funny…

"Because I don't wanna go to school," I stated simply. After a few seconds of silence, I heard someone stomping down the hall.

"SAMMY! THEY HAVE BURRITOS!" Nyx's loud voice shouted from the doorway. My eyes snapped open and my body jolted up at the word 'burrito'.

I grinned happily and ran for the door.

I heard Elisa sigh, and say, "Why didn't we think of that?" Before grabbing a burrito and stuffing the whole thing in my mouth. "I'm dressing you two." Elisa announced.

"The hell you are." Nyx said, tipping back her orange juice and finishing it in a gulp. Elisa shot her a look.  
"I'm dressing you two." Elisa repeated.

"Hell to the no." Nyx reiterated albeit condescendingly. Elisa rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Must you be difficult Nyx?"

"Yes, yes I must."

"You're a piece of work aren't ya?"

"But ya love me anyway." Nyx said giving Elisa grin, then yawning widely. Her piercing was still in her mouth, not surprisingly enough. Her eyes still had signs of drowsy fatigue. The eyeliner (the only makeup she only really wore) was gone, which made her appear more youthful than her eighteen years. She spooned some cereal into her mouth. Elisa sat down and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. Tapping her finger on the table and looking lost in thought.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" I asked, slurping down another spoonful of cereal.

"Whether to put you in flats or heels." she answered. I almost choked on my cereal. Nyx tilted the bowl into her open mouth, and the rest of the contents in her bowl went down her throat. She set the bowl down, belched loudly and dropped her bowl in the sink. Then ran upstairs. I slurped down my cereal then rinsed the bowl out. Placing it in the dish water and heading upstairs to the room Nyx and I shared. Nyx was locked in the bathroom, and I could hear the sounds of water running. I sighed and rummaged through my closet. I selected a pair of skinny jeans along with a grey racerback and a sweatshirt to put over it so I wouldn't freeze. Nyx came out of the bathroom, nothing but her bathrobe on. I took her place in the bathroom, taking a shower then quickly blowing-drying my hair. I ran a hand through my brown-ish locks, thinking about how weird they were. Only a flat iron could get it straight. Other than that it was wavy all the time. I put my locket around my neck and fit the headband with the bow into my hair. Nyx was out of the room by the time I came out. I got dressed quickly, stuffing my feet into moccasin flats and taking off down the stairs. Nyx was munching on a strip of bacon, already prepared to leave.

"NYX ISN'T DRIVING!" Elisa announced (more like screeched) loudly.

"'ays 'oo?" Nyx said, her mouth full of bacon. Elisa made a disgusted face at her.

"Nyx, swallowing is a part of eating." Elisa barely finished her sentence when Bella skipped down the stairs, a plain blue v-neck paired with dark wash jeans, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. "I'm riding with Edward." Bella announced, adjusting the strap on her shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Your boyfriend is a creeper," Nyx said. Bella shot her a look while I snorted with laughter. Elisa coughed then directed her attention at me.

"First things first, what the heck are you wearing?"

"Uh...jeans and a shirt?" I made it sound like a question.

"I am wearing an Invader Zim shirt, Lib, you've probably heard of it, since I watch the show every night." Nyx said, patting her shirt lovingly. Her shirt was purple with a picture of Gir on the front. Her hoodie was purple, and her converse was purple, but her jeans were dark.

"Nice Nyx," I commented.

"Thanks." she responded, slipping on her shutter shades. "Sammy's drivin'."

"YAY!" I squealed.

"Thank God." Elisa muttered. A honk came from outside.

"Bye you guys! See you in school!" Bella called, fleeing out the door to her boyfriend. I looked out the window and saw Ednerd parked in his silver Volvo. I made a face.

"HE DRIVES A GAY GUY CAR!" I announced to the rest of the house.

"Good for him, let's go to school." Nyx said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. I unlocked my blue Lamborghini and hopped in the driver's seat. Nyx got in the back while Elisa climbed in the passenger. Elisa shivered and tried to smooth her dress.

"Are you kidding me?" I said.

"What?" she responded.

"This is freaking _Forks_, home of the cold, wet and rainy, and you're wearing a fucking _dress _on the first day of school."

"Y'know, weatherman said it was gonna snow today." Nyx said nonchalantly from the backseat. "And what are you gonna do if you have gym and no change of clothes?"

"Uh...hide in the bathrooms?"

"Hmm...Good answer." I rolled my eyes and put the car in gear watching my rearview mirrors carefully while I backed out of the driveway. At this point I was thankful to Nyx for having the new Droid, because she immediately Googled Forks High and got the GPS going. We made it to school on time thankfully, but everybody was staring at my car as it pulled in and parked in the open space that was next to Edward's stupid car. Trust me, I wouldn't have parked my car next to his gay one, but it was the only space available. Damned kids...speaking of the student body, all of them were staring at my Lamborghini. Nyx climbed out the back seat, her hooded head coming into view first. She stood up, adjusting her jacket. Her iPod once again in her ears. "What the hell is everybody looking at?" she shouted, looking around. A majority of the students averted their eyes.

"Uh...way to call attention to us Nyx." Elisa said.

"What? I just asked a simple question!" Nyx argued.

"Will you both shut up so we can go get our schedules?" I said, stalking past them. I noticed nearly every guy was either staring at me, Elisa or Nyx. I rolled my eyes and pushed the door open. "We're new. I'm Samantha Swan, this is my sister Elizabeth Swan and Nyx Nuit?"

"Ah yes, Bella Swan's two cousins and foreign comrade?" asked the red-headed secretary. She typed something into her computer. The printer spat out sheets of paper and handed them to me. "There are your schedules, maps for each of you and just have your teacher's sign the slip and return it at the end of the day."

"Thanks," I said. Nyx stalked out of the office while I sorted through the paperwork. Handing Nyx her schedule and Elisa her's. Elisa scanned hers and groaned. "Great, I have Pre-Calculus."

"I'm in Honors Calculus." Nyx said, scanning the sheet of paper.

"Holy cow!" I exclaimed, then groaned, "I have the same math class as you Nyx. And I don't even know what Calculus is!"

"Get it changed to Pre-Calc then." Nyx said, "Oooh! I have PE last hour!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Ewwwwww, I have American History." Elisa said, wrinkling her nose.

"I have AP Euro." Nyx said. I blinked at her slowly.

"I don't know what that even is."

"What do you have for an elective?" Elisa asked. Nyx glanced at her schedule.

"Hmm...Ceramics and French," she mused. "And I have AP Journalism."

"I got Drama and French!" I squealed excitedly.

"I got Ceramics and French." Elisa said. The bell rang. I groaned.

"Calculus."

"Hey, don't worry, you'll be with me." Nyx said, linking my arm in hers and dragging me along with her to class. About ten minutes into the class, my head was pounding. After the teacher made us stand in front and introduce ourselves, we had immediately got down to business. My head hurt like hell. What the hell was a function?

"Okay class, you have the rest of the period to work on the assignment out of the textbook, you may work in partners. The noise level better not be above a whisper!" barked Mr. Davidson. I huffed and opened the textbook and immediately my brain melted at the sight of all those symbols and numbers.

"Nyx, help!" I whimpered. Nyx nodded and immediately began to explain what the symbols meant. But my brain just began to hurt more. "My brain... My poor brain." I groaned quietly, clutching my temples. Thankfully the bell rang. I slammed the textbook shut and got the hell outta that class. I checked my schedule. "Hm, I have English next."

"I have AP Euro, so I'll catch up with you at lunch." Nyx said. I nodded and looked at the map. My brain still hurt, really bad after that torture. I caught sight of Bella and immediately ran after her.

"Bella! Bella! Cousin! Yoohoo! Little help here!" I called. Bella turned around.

"Hey Sam, how's the first day going?"

"Like hell," I groaned. "Honors Calc was torture."

"How did you get into an Honors Calculus class?" Bella asked, confused.

"I don't have a damn clue! I think they put me in that class by mistake. And speaking of class, umm...do you think you can point the way to...room 205?"

"Uh, yeah, it's up the stairs and on the right hand side. Can't miss it." Bella said.

"Thanks." I said, the minute warning bell ringing loudly. I ran for the stairs. And when lunch finally came, I was so freaking happy. I bought my lunch and began to munch on my cookie. Nyx sat down next to me and pulled out her black lunch box. I rolled my eyes but stopped when she pulled out a cupcake. My only thought: Must. Have. Cupcake! But my heart deflated when Nyx shoved the delectable morsel whole into her mouth.

Elisa sat down on my other side with her lunch tray. "What do you guys have next?"

"French." I said.

"Ooh! Me too!" Elisa said.

"Same here." Nyx said. My gaze drifted over to the table at the far corner of the cafeteria, where Bella, Edward and Alice were sitting along with a few friends. We finished up our lunch and the bell rang, signifying that it was time to go to French. I sat down in one of the desks and refolded my map. A boy plopped himself in front of Nyx.

"Hi," he said, in what I guess was supposed to be a seductive tone.

"What do you want?" Nyx drawled.

"You," the boy said, winking suggestively. Nyx's nose wrinkled in disgust. But the boy obviously couldn't read facial expressions because he leaned closer. "My name's Tyler," he said. He was only about two inches away from Nyx's face, and about an inch away from getting bitch slapped by Nyx herself. Nyx's eyes narrowed and her hand shot out, her palm pushing against the flat of his face. "First of all, personal space is very important. Second of all, your breath reeks of dead people. And third," Nyx took away her hand and her expression darkened into a scary snarl. "If you don't get the fuck away from me by the time I count to one-" the boy was already scampering across the room. Nyx leaned back in her seat, muttering to herself about perverts. This was gonna be a long day. And I thought things were bad when a dude came up to us on the way to gym and introduced himself as Mike Newton...I'm tellin' ya that dude looks gayer than Edward and that's saying something. Unfortunately he is in our PE class and the coach announced that we are playing kickball. Newton was up to kick first, and he kicked so softly that it barely rolled a foot. Nyx snatched it up and launched it at the boy who was running so pitifully slow that a turtle could outrun him. It hit him straight in the junk, which sent him to his knees, then into the fetal position on the floor. "I don't know why it hurts so much Newton, since you don't have anything down there to begin with." the class howled with laughter. Ah, a surprisingly good end to the first day of school.

**Nyx: Haha Newton, haha!**

**Sammy: Aw, why didn't I get to hit him?**

**Elisa: You'll get to punch him soon Sammy.**

**Sammy: YAY!**

**Nyx: I'm not a big fan of school. School and I have a love-hate relationship. I'm good at school, but I don't really like it. But I get my butt up and go anyway. No droppin' out for me!**

**Sammy: Ew, dropping out of school is bad. **

**Elisa: So leave us a review!**

**Sammy: Ya wanna say somethin'? SAY IT TO MY FACE!**

**Sweeney Todd: *points at Edward* what is that?**

**Nyx: *squints* I don't know...what is it?**

**Sammy: AGGHHH! SPIDER!**


	9. Spiders and a Unicorn Named Charlie

**Elisa: *squeaks***

**Sammy: Elisa lost her voice.**

**Elisa: *squeak***

**Nyx: All she can do is squeak now...like a mouse...**

**Elisa: *squeak squeak squeak squeak squeaaaaaaakkkkk!***

**Nyx: Say what?**

**Sammy: I think she's trying to tell us to give the disclaimer...?**

**Nyx: That's probably it.**

**Sammy: Aww...do we have to do it now? Why not later.**

**Elisa: *SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!***

**Nyx: Huh...?**

**Sammy: We do not own Twilight-**

**Nyx: All music and such belongs to their respective owners.**

**Elisa: *!***

**Sammy: SHUT UP BEFORE I GAG YOU!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9. Spiders and a Unicorn Named Charlie**

**Sam's POV**

It was finally Saturday. About eleven in the morning, and already there was a clusterfuck going on. Why does it seem everywhere we go we bring chaos with it? Jacob and Seth popped in for a visit and ended up staying for a while, even though they were hungry and couldn't really find anything to eat. Hence the reason Nyx was out of the house and at the store and taking a long ass time while she was at it. She was probably trying to stock up on Ramen again. (like when she came to visit last year and got all freaked out about some sort of environmental breakdown.) And everything was fine...until Elisa spotted a huge-ass spider on the wall and started freaking out. The first thing she did was grab the flyswatter and later began to run around wailing at the top of her lungs. Jacob and Seth only stood there, looking around. I just stared at the huge eight-legged freak on the wall. I inched closer to Jacob and clung to his arm, trying not to lose my goddamn mind over the arachnid in the house. Elisa's wailing jumped to a higher pitch and she began to run all over the place, waving the flyswatter around like it was the flag of a nation of retards. She actually smacked Seth and Jacob over the head with it by accident once or twice. Nyx chose that moment to shuffle through the door in her black baggy sweat pants and New York sweatshirt. Her hair tied back into a messy ponytail. Seth wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Ya know, instead of staring you could just help me with the groceries- ELISA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?" Elisa's wailing just increased and she actually ended up stopping in one spot to bounce up and down wailing her eyes out. I clung to Jacob's arm even tighter. My nails digging into his skin. Nyx looked at me. "Sam? An explanation?" I just pointed a shaky finger to the hairy mass of legs, pincers and eyes. "Oh is that all?" Nyx reached up and cupped the spider in her hand. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little...Nyx held the spider delicately in her hands and stepped in my direction with it. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"AGGGGGGGGHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT THE FUCK AWAY! KILL IT! !" I screamed. Nyx clamped her hands down in a cage over the spider.

"Shut up, you're gonna scare him," she hissed. I jumped on Jacob's back, clinging furiously while freaking out. Edward and Bella chose to walk through the front door at that moment. Talk about bad timing.

"What the hell is going on here-?" Bella asked.

"NYX HAS A SPIDER IN HER HAND AND SHE'S GONNA PUT IT IN MY HAIR!" I screamed, wrapping my arms in a chokehold around Jacob's neck. I think he started to asphyxiate a little.

Seth came in with a crap-load of groceries in his arms. "Uh...where should I put these?"

"Wait...what spider?" Bella asked. Nyx opened her hands and Bella hid behind Edward.

"EDWARD KILL IT!" she yelled. He sighed and stepped towards Nyx.

"Nyx, hand over the spider-"

"NO! MY FREDDIE!" Nyx yelled. He caught her wrists, holding them together tightly while prying her fingers apart. The spidery mass fell out of her hands and went scrambling across the floor. Elisa and I both opened our mouths and let out simultaneous screams.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" there was a crunch and a splat, and the spider was a icky-gooey mess of twitching legs on the floor.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Elisa screamed. Nyx just stood there, before glaring at Edward.

"You. Killed. Freddie!" she yelled. I looked down, realizing that I had practically mounted Jacob. My arms wrapped firmly around his neck, my hair in his face. I unwound my arms from around his neck and placing my hands on his shoulders for balance and jumped down to the floor, smoothing my hair. Elisa slumped into a chair, wiping her hand across the back of her forehead.

"I am so freaking glad that's over."

"I'm not touching that." Nyx said, pointing at the squashed spider. "Edward since you committed the murder you should at least clean it up."

"Murder? What-" Edward said, but Nyx had already run off. Seth was still standing there, holding bunches of groceries.

"But...really, what should I do with these?" he asked. I sighed and gestured for him to follow me. I led him to the kitchen and directed him to where he should put the bags down.

"ELISA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND HELP ME WITH THE FREAKING GROCERIES!" I screamed. I heard her grumbling all the way from the next room as she stalked into the kitchen and began to help me unload groceries. Nyx danced into the kitchen, dressed, but still sloppy as ever.

"You know what I just realized? Charlie has the same name as Charlie the Unicorn!"

"You're right! Ooh! What if Charlie is really Charlie in disguise?"

"What are you three talking about?" Bella said, looking confused, signaling that she had just heard that last part of the conversation.

"Your dad is a unicorn in disguise hiding from the Gaga unicorns!" Nyx said. Bella just stared at Nyx for a while. Seth came shuffling in with another arm load of groceries.

"Holy shit Nyx! Just how much food did you buy?" Bella gasped.

"Enough to fill the entire truck bed twice over," Jacob grunted, from behind Bella, who jumped a foot in the air. His biceps were in ultimate flex mode as he handled the groceries. I poked his arm and it was just about as solid as a rock. "My biceps are bigger," I said.

"Are you kidding? I keel you for a klondike bar." Nyx said in a weird accent. We all looked at her, no one saying anything. "SILENCE! I keel you!" she said, before skipping over to the fridge and pulling out an apple. She tossed it up in the air and caught it, then took a bite. "Om nom nom nom nom," she murmured.

Monday came far too quick to be legal. I wondered if the Gregorian calendar was actually accurate? I mean, Nyx was so busy studying for tests and reciting Calculus theorem's at the dinner table every night that my head hurt just being around her for five minutes, so I hung out with Jacob. And no matter how many times he tried to beat me in _Call of Duty_ he just couldn't do it! And I was going to make sure that he never forgot that he lost to a girl. The day ended with gym class as usual. Indoor, roundabout kickball was the game we played. Nyx actually kicked the ball pretty damn hard. Probably would have cracked a hole in the wall. Elisa did one of those wimpy, sissy kicks that I laughed at, but she got to first base anyways. I kicked the ball straight into some boy's waiting hands. So I got out on the first try which sucked ass! After we changed out, we gratefully turned our sweaty faces to the drizzle that was pouring out of the sky. The rain splashed our faces and we breathed in the cool clear air heavily.

Thankful that were out of the stuffy gym. We piled into the car, and pulled out of the parking lot

quickly. "Hey girls! How was school?" Charlie asked.

"It was good, and I learned something new!" Elisa said.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"The gay starfish loves you! I gotta go do homework now!" Elisa ran off up the stairs. Charlie blinked widely.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked. Nyx and I exchanged a look, knowing exactly what Elisa was talking about but choosing not to say anything. So we both just shrugged and ran off up the stairs, and ended up collapsing in a fit of silent giggles.

Charlie was lying on his stomach in bed. And snoring loudly, might I add. "Heeey! Charlie! Hey Charlie wake up!" Nyx said in a perfect imitation of the Gaga unicorns.

"Yeah Charlie! You silly sleepy head wake up!" I said. With a grunt Charlie looked up at us with sleepy eyes.

"What do you want?" he grouched.

"We found a map to Candy Mountain! Candy Mountain Charlie!" Nyx said.

"Yeah Charlie, we're going to Candy Mountain! Come with us Charlie!" I said.

"It's a land of sweets and joy, and joyness." Nyx added in her creepy voice, making herself sound dreamy and a little bit unattached. Charlie frowned at us groggily.

"Am I going to have to arrest you two for illegal possession of marijuana?" he asked us. We both started laughing and ran out of the room.

Of course when Charlie saw us at the breakfast table the next morning he gave us both looks of concern. "Hey dad, are you off today?" Bella asked, pulling out a bowl and proceeding to pour a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah," he muttered, taking a gulp of coffee. I had a feeling he would be searching our rooms while we were at school. Nyx set her bowl back down on the table, having gulped down the milk already, then burped satisfactorily. Elisa pulled a face and spooned some cheerios into her mouth, since Nyx was hogging the Cocoa Puffs.

"Hey Chief? Want a hint?" Nyx said. Charlie looked at her, probably still wondering if she was smoking weed behind his back. "Youtube." he just blinked and Nyx smiled cheerily and waved before skipping off. "Chaaaarrrrliiiieee, Chaaaaaaaarrrrliiiieeeee, Chaaaaaaaarrrrllliiiieeee, Chaaarrrrlie-"

"I'm right here! What do you want?" Charlie yelled. Elisa grinned.

"We're on a bridge Charlie!" she said. Charlie groaned and got up from the table. Finishing the rest of his coffee in a gulp. Before stalking off to probably find comfort in his flat-screen TV. Nyx shrugged into her black jacket and stood up. Her jeans were a bright blue, which was something I've never seen on her. She had washed the black out of her hair and re-dyed a portion on the bottom with random light red streaks running through her hair. Talk about strange. Nyx wasn't afraid to be different, but that was Nyx for you. Bella pulled out her phone and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "We're gonna be late if we don't get going!" she said. I slurped the remnants of my cereal down, throwing the bowl in the sink, thanking the Lord that I had mints in my backpack. Nyx climbed into the front seat of my car with Elisa and (surprisingly) Bella, climbing into the back. I started the engine and backed out of the driveway.

"Hey Bells, where's Edward? Wasn't he supposed to be picking you up?" I asked.

"Uh,..." she mumbled.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Uh, whenever the weather is nice the Cullens go on outdoor family outings..." she said, fidgeting nervously. I arched an eyebrow at her. Wondering why she was so...anxious. There was something she wasn't telling us, and I could see that the sentence didn't roll smoothly off of her tongue, like the way a lie normally should.

"And what? They don't take you?" I said. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not the outdoors type girl. You know I'm a klutz, where do you think Elisa gets it from?"

"Hey!"

"True that." I laughed. I pulled into FHS parking lot, just as the first bell rang.

"Shit!" I exclaimed. Pulling my bag out with me. Nyx adjusted the strap of her bag over her shoulder and speed-walked up the path with me.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

_At the Cullen House..._

"Family meeting!" Carlisle Cullen announced softly, opening the doors to the dining room, that wasn't really used unless Bella and her cousins came over. Once the family was situated, Carlisle spoke. "As we all know, Bella's relatives have moved into town. And since they're going to be around for a while, they will most likely get suspicious about our strange habits-"

"Which means more hunting and gluttoning ourselves, oh joy." Rosalie said sarcastically. Emmett wrapped an arm around his wife and dropped a kiss on her head.

"As I was saying, they will most likely get suspicious about our habits. I suggest we do keep it on the down-low."

"How will we be able to keep it on the _down-low_," Emmett snickered, "if Victoria is already onto the new arrivals?"

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Alice asked, frowning deeply.

"I'm saying, while me and Jazz were out patrolling around Bella's house while Ed was out hunting, we caught two scents. One completely unfamiliar and the other is Victoria's." Emmett sounded dead serious and worried. Alice shook her head.

"No, that's not possible. I would have seen something." she said. She rubbed her temples. "You don't think...someone's, you know, toying with my powers...?" the Cullen family members exchanged several looks.

_**x-x-x**_

It was Charlie's birthday today! And even though, it was a school night, we were still gonna throw him a small party. The Cullens offered to hold the celebration at their house, since they had a lot more room. Plus, Nyx and I had practiced Charlie's birthday song for a while now. Charlie squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as Elisa drove. I swear, _this_ is why I never allowed her to drive. I drove a little over the speed limit, Nyx drove like a goddamn _maniac_ and Elisa drove like a fucking old lady! I was gonna rip my hair out if I didn't get some _speed!_ At least Nyx's driving gave me a rush! "Elisa, can't you go any faster!" I groaned.

"No, in case you haven't noticed I have my police chief uncle in the back seat, Sam! I have to abide by traffic laws now!"

"I don't give a damn about traffic laws! Just get us there for goodness sake! Sorry Uncle Charlie." I added quickly. He just grunted. Nyx was muttering the lyrics to some song under her breath. We crawled along for another five minutes and then, I'd had enough. "Stop the car." I said.

"What?"

"I said, stop the car." Elisa stepped on the brakes and I got out. Elisa got out too.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Your speed is what's wrong. Get in the goddamn passenger seat and hand over the keys. I'm driving." I said. Elisa huffed and gave me the keys without argument, knowing that I would win anyway. I climbed in the driver's seat, started the car and drove off.

"Oh when the Saints, go marching in! Oh when the Saints go marching in! Oh how I want to be in that number! When the Saints go marching in!" Nyx warbled from the backseat. Elisa rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Not again." she murmured.

"O-N-O-M-A-T-O-P-O-E-I-A! With a _buzz buzz_ here and a _quack quack_ there! Here a _slam_, there a _bam_, everywhere a _boom boom_! O-N-O-M-A-T-O-P-O-E-I-A!" Nyx sang at the top of her lungs. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Charlie was holding back a smile.

"Will someone please make her stop?" Elisa groaned.

"Second verse!" Nyx proclaimed. "O-N-O-" Bella clapped her hand over Nyx's mouth before she could continue. Bella took her hand away slowly and Nyx burst into song again: "Mi-a-hii! Mi-a-hu! Mi-a-ha! Mi-a-haha! Mi-a-hii! Mi-a-huu! Mi-a-ha! Mi-a-haha!"

"Oh no." Elisa groaned. Finally I pulled up in front of the Cullen house. I cut the engine and we all piled out of the car. Immediately after I knocked on the door, Alice opened it and pulled us into the house.

"Come on!" she said, excitedly.

"CAKE FIRST!" Nyx screamed.

"No! Presents first!" Alice said.

"Grrrr fine!" Nyx said. Esme and Carlisle gave Charlie a new tackle box, already equipped with bait and stuff, since they new he loved to fish. Emmett and Rosalie gave him a baseball bat signed by all the Mariners, which he was ecstatic about. Alice and Jasper gave him a set of new fishing poles. Nyx and I are gonna sing him a special song, Elisa and Bella cooked a special dinner for him consisting of his favorite fish fry and steak. "Okay, now it's cake time." Alice grinned. "But, first, the birthday song!" she smiled widely. I cleared my throat and warmed up my vocals. Alice started the tape and I began to sing: "

When you're feeling all alone,  
The world's a drone,  
And nobody's shown any love to you.

When your heart is cold as stone,  
Just change your tone,  
Get rid of that groan and the world will too.

'Cause swordfishes-"

"LOVE YOU!" Nyx screamed.

"Jellyfishes-"

"LOVE YOU!" Nyx bellowed.

"Starfishes-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Nyx yelled.

"You know it's true! Catfishes-"

"LOVE YOU!" Nyx said.

"Cuttlefishes-"

"Love you!" Nyx sighed.

"Blowfish-"

"STARFISH REALLY LOVES YOU!" Nyx screamed.

"In the Ocean Blue!" I sang.

"Lung fish, black fish, alligator, Ice fish, Armour head, hammer head, anaconda, flat head, Manta ray, stingray, fang-tooth moray, Goblin shark, grass carp, round-river-bat ray," Nyx rapped in quick succession, "Noodle fish, hag fish, man o' war, lady fish, Black eel, baby seal, sprat, koi, electric eel Lamprey, pejerey, yellow-edged moray, Salmon shark, sleeper shark, featherback and eagle ray," Nyx concluded her rapping and I opened my mouth and began to sing again.

"Well you can ignore this plea,  
That's fine with me,  
But one day you'll see that my words are true.

If ya find that you agree,  
I guarantee,  
That you will soon be feeling the love too.

'Cause swordfishes-"

"LOVE YOU!" Nyx interjected.

"Jellyfishes-"

"LOVE YOU!"

"Starfishes-"

"I WANNA BE WITH YOU FOREVER!" she screamed.

"You know it's true! Catfishes-"

"LOVE YOU!" Nyx yelled.

"Cuttlefishes-"

"LOVE YOU!"

"Blowfishes-"

"STARFISH! LOVE ME LOVE ME!" Nyx screamed.

"In the Ocean Blue!" and with that, Nyx and I concluded the song and did a theatrical bow. Charlie just sat there staring at us with a shocked expression. "Happy birthday Charlie!" we all sang, before the Cullens started laughing their asses off at our performance. "YAY CAKE TIME!" Nyx cheered. Best birthday party ever...

* * *

**Nyx: So what'd y'all think of my mad skillz?**

**Sammy: We were AWESOME!**

**Nyx: Hell yeah!**

**Elisa: *squeak squeak squeak-squeak squeak-squeak squeak***

**Nyx: Eh?**

**Sammy: Eh eh!**

**Nyx: Eh eh eh eh!**

**Sammy: Eh.**

**Nyx: Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh.**

**Sammy: Eh eh eh eh.**

**Elisa: Almost like they're having an entire conversation, ain't it? **

**Nyx: Review peoples!**

**Sammy: And if you wanna download the Ocean Song from Charlie the Unicorn 3, there **_**might**_** be a link on our page. **

**Nyx: Or PM me and I **_**might**_** send it to you! Heeheeeheehheeeheeee!**


	10. Happy Thanksgiving from the Swan Family

**Elisa: Uh, Sam...?**

**Sammy: What?**

**Elisa: What is that doing there? *points at giant turkey***

**Sammy: I don't know. **

**Elisa: And where's Nyx?**

**Sammy: Again, I say: I don't know.**

**Elisa: Well then, I guess we'll have to disclaim without her- *turkey explodes***

**Nyx: *pops out of wreckage* I WAS THE TURKEY THE WHOLE TIME!**

**Elisa: I was wondering what that turkey was doing there.**

**Nyx: IT WAS ME! I WAS THE TURKEY!**

**Sammy: *pause*...*pause*...*pause*...**

**Elisa: And so you were...**

**Sammy: We do not own Twilight.**

**Nyx: We belong to ourselves.**

**Elisa: All music and such belongs to their respective owners.**

**Nyx: Oh and we also don't own **_**Invader Zim**_**!**

* * *

**Chapter 10. Happy Thanksgiving from the Swan Family and Co**

**Nyx's POV**

"C'mon, Nyxie and Elisa! If you guys wanna watch Edward choke on his turkey, you better hurry!" Sam yelled from down the steps. I sighed and turned off my computer and took my ass downstairs.

"Stop yelling at me," I muttered sleepily as I walked down the steps.

"Have you been up all night?" Bella scolded. I yawned, and stretched, but my eyes were still half closed.

"Technically all morning," Sam stated, putting on her slippers and sliding around the hall.

"What's all the screaming about?" Elisa asked, riding down the banister.

"It's turkey time!" Sam said, sliding in, like Tom Cruise. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

All of a sudden, I heard a gasp. "You let _Edward_ listen to your iPod, but not me? Thanks a lot," Elisa said, scowling.

My eyes popped open all the way and I turned toward Edward who was doing a little jig. I pointed an accusing finger. "What the hell! That is my iPod. Mine. I am going to wrap up all those malfunctioning SIR units from planet IRC in a pretty box and send it to you and they will DESTROY you!"

Edward sighed and threw me my iPod, then proceeded to run out the door. I ran after him, my body filled with anger. "WAIT! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! YOU SON OF A…"

"That sentence better end with a good word," I heard Bella say behind me.

"BUFFALO!" I yelled, glaring at a bush and storming inside to watch _Invader Zim_.

A few minutes passed by, and I was still pissed.

"The guys from La Push are here!" Bella announced. Edward had returned also. I grinned evilly and opened the closet. I grabbed what I needed from it, and walked toward him.

"Hello, Edweenie," I said, as sweetly has possible. He gave me a funny look.

"What?" he asked, his eyes shifting to my hands. They widened. "Hell, no."

"Hell, yes! You messed with my iPod, you _will_ pay," I said, with an evil cackle and turned around and headed back to my TV.

"She's so dreamy," I heard someone say as I walked back. I stopped, turned around and shot glares at all the men.

"And you're an ass. Now get your eyes off my backside." I stated. They returned my glares, and I happily exited the room.

What a great way to start Thanksgiving.

"Food's ready," Bella said, walking into the room.

"Woo! We'll be there in a second," Elisa said, buffing Sam's fingernails.

"Alright. Hurry!" Then, after she tripped over a few items and her face met the floor once, she exited the room.

"I want food," Sammy complained, jittering in her seat.

"Me, too. So..." I got up and followed after Bella. Soon after me, Sam was there, and then Elisa.

"Sam! Wait! I'm not done!"

"I am. C'mon!"

Soon after that, Elisa, Sam, and I all came in to the room doing a conga line while screaming at the top of our lungs, "TURKEY, TURKEY, TURKEY!"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Charlie imitated us, sounding all cheerful. He would've sounded exactly like Ednerd if he were part of it.

We sat down, and hell, this damn table was HUGE! And there was so many fuckin' people here… I shuddered when I caught one of the La Push guys… Seth?… staring at me.

After a long, awkward silence, Bella finally said, "Let's go around the table and say what we're thankful for. I'll go first. I'm thankful for Edward," she said, smiling at Ednerd-the-turkey.

"Gag!" Someone said, causing me to laugh, hard.

"I'm thankful for forests."

"Trees!"

"I'm thankful for food."

"There's a party in my tummy!"

"I'm thankful for _Invader Zim_. Who taught me how to invade. I already invaded the planet Cupcakeylanders!"

"Let's sing the doom song! Doom-doom-doom-"

"SHUT. UP, SAM!" Bella exploded, standing up.

"Someone's a little cranky," She said, slouching in her seat. In the mean time, everyone was staring at Bella. She blushed and sat down. "Anyway, I'm thankful for hands."

"That's what I was gonna say!" Elisa said, high-fiving Sammy.

Charlie sighed. "Let's forget this and eat the turkey."

"Alright," Bella said, defeated. She grabbed the carving knife. She stuck it into the turkey and… splat. Turkey guts exploded all over Edward and his turkey suit.

"Aw, damn it!" He yelled, standing up, and storming out of the room. She turned toward Sam, Elisa, and me.

"I thought I told you to gut the turkey!" She screeched.

"It's her fault," Elisa said, pointing to Sam.

"Nuh-uh! It's yours!"

"Nope. Yours."

"It's yo mama's fault."

"Oh snap!"

"Cat fight!" The Seth kid yelled, ducking under the table.

Sam looked over at me. "He's stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "No duh. I'm gonna sing the doom song now!" I grabbed a bowl full of mash potatoes, singing all the way up the stairs.

"NYX! YOU'RE GONNA SHARE RIGHT?"

"NOT A CHANCE!"

One word to describe the horror movies we were watching... Lame.

"I have to pee!" Sam said, wiggling in her seat.

"Then go pee," I stated, sleepily.

"But I don't wanna," She said, stretching her arms out.

"Why? Are you afraid?"

"Nope. It's just…" She looked over at Seth, who was perched by the door, asleep. I sighed, grabbed her hand and walked her to the bathroom.

"Okay. Wait. Right. There!"

I sighed, turning around and saw the scary dude.

"What the hell? Are you stalking me?"

"Listen, I need to talk to you. In private."

I gave him a funny look. "And how do I know you're not gonna rape me?"

"I'll give you my entire collection of Harry Potter stickers."

I thought about that, and stroked my imaginary beard. "Fine." I walked into my room and sat on the bed. He was about to do the same, but I glared at him.

"Uh… Fine… I'll stand." He slowly took my hands, and I gave him a horrified look. "Look, Nyx, I..."

"You…?" I drawled, getting impatient.

"I imprinted on you."

I could feel the heat rise up. How dare he? "You little bas-" I started.

"STRANGER DANGER!" Sam yelled, bursting into the room and grabbing my hands from Seth. She ran into the bathroom, me still attached.

"May I help you?" I asked, annoyed. I wanted to raise hell at the moment, and Sam just interrupted me from doing so.

"Were you told you were imprinted on, too?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Yes," I said, glaring at her.

"Well good. I thought I was the only-" And then, right there, she fainted in my arms. Five seconds later, her eyes flew open and she got up. Random…

"Do you even know what imprint means?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Then we shall be clueless together, while we raise hell," she said, linking her arm with mine. I grinned. No wonder she was my friend.

* * *

**Sammy: So...best chapter involving a Thanksgiving dinner or what?**

**Elisa: Leave us a review!**

**Nyx: I MADE MASHED PO-TA-TOES!**

**Edward: Yes...and muffins.**

**Sammy: YOU STOLE MY IPOD! I KEEL YOU!**

**Elisa: And so it begins...**

**Sammy, Elisa, and Nyx: HAPPY THANKSGIVING Y'ALL!**


	11. Ho Ho Ho! Gimme Some Pancakes

**Sam: YAY! WE UPDATED!**

**Elisa: YAY! **

**Nyx: I wrote this chappy and I hope you enjoy my work *theatrical bow***

**Sam: *giggle* **

**Elisa: EDWARD'S STILL A DING DONG!**

**Nyx: Haha Edward, haha**

**Sam: So we don't own Twilight!**

**Elisa: Or Filmcow! **

**Nyx: I'm a delicious pineapple! And I fell from the sky! Isn't that interestin'?**

* * *

Chapter 10. Ho Ho Ho

BPOV

So here I was in La Push. It's fucking cold outside and it's raining but I don't really care. Jacob is still fiddling with the Rabbit's engine. "So, have you asked out Sam yet?" Jacob looked up from his work and gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes. "I mean my cousin Jacob. You know, long wavy hair, big brown eyes, about my height? Related to me?" I noticed that his russet cheeks flushed a little.

"Come on Jake, I know that she's your imprint. I saw the way you guys got along at Thanksgiving, why not just pop the question already?"

"I told her that she was my imprint and she ran away from me." he mumbled. I sighed.

"Could it be that she just doesn't know who you are? Ask her out already and stop being chicken shit!" I snapped.

"Damn Bells, you didn't always have such a potty mouth," Jacob teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Being around Nyx and Sam is rubbing off on me."

"Yeah, I can tell. That foreigner has one hell of a mouth on her. And Sam told me that she's not a believer in romance." Jacob said. I sighed.

"I think it's because of her mom. Chanel and Nyx...don't get along well. At all." I said. Jacob gave me a curious look. I shook my head. "I can't tell you the extent of it Jacob. That would be an invasion of her privacy. But you know, if you would just hurry the fuck up and ask Sammy out, maybe she could tell you all about it." I said with a big grin. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'll ask her out." he said. I giggled. "And what are we gonna do about Seth?" I fell silent.

"I don't know."

"Bells, the poor kid is depressed. He's younger than Nyx, but that doesn't change the fact that he Imprinted on her."

"Well, maybe we should convince them to go on a date? Hell, I don't fucking know."

"Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" he snorted.

"Actually I do, even if he is a little uptight about sex."

"Whoa, you're telling me that you guys haven't...?" Jacob couldn't breathe, he was laughing too hard.

"Shut up," I said, slapping his shoulder. "The farthest we've got is kissing."

"So you guys haven't even had a hardcore make out session? Damn, that's just...wow." Jacob chuckled.

"Well not everyone can get to second base. Speaking of second base..."

"I already said I would ask her out!" Jacob said loudly. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Well don't kill the messenger." I snorted. The rain was beginning to let up.

"Hey, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Jacob asked.

"Christmas?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know. December twenty-fifth? Ho ho ho? Jingle Bells?"

"Okay smart ass you can shut up now." I interrupted before he could go on. "And I have no fucking clue what we're doing for Christmas. I think the Cullens are throwing a Christmas party."

"Great," he said sarcastically. I smiled.

"Hey, maybe I can convince them to let you guys join the party?" I said.

"You haven't told them yet have you?" Jacob said, sounding all serious.

"About the treaty and stuff? No. I haven't. I figured since you guys are werewolves and two of you Imprinted on two of my family members, maybe you should break the news."

"Bells, I barely know Sammy. Nyx doesn't give Seth the time of day and Elisa's probably occupied with someone else."

"Jake, I just...I don't know. I'm afraid of scaring them off. I mean, it's great to have my family here and all and this is a refuge for Nyx especially. They're _happy_ here." I said. "I don't want to ruin that peace."

"Well, they gotta find out sooner or later. 'Cause if they end up bitten or something, and you haven't told them they're gonna be some pissed off newborns." Jacob said, fiddling around. "Hey, hand me that screwdriver will ya?" I reached into the toolbox and handed it to him. "Thanks." there was silence. The only sound in the garage was the clank of metal. "Hey, Bells? How do you feel about me transferring to Forks High?"

_**x-x-x**_

Sam POV

I was fully aware of the dude from La Push that was downstairs trying to woo Nyx. Well, good luck to him, but I had homework to do. I squinted at the textbook and back at the worksheet. I scratched my head. Nyx was fluent in French, and so was Elisa, both of them having taken classes on that shit. I was fluent in Spanish and that was about it. Fuck, I should have taken Spanish instead. This would be so much easier and I wouldn't get yelled at every time I butchered a word in class. Elisa opened the door to the bedroom I shared with Nyx and bounced in, clutching a piece of paper in her hands. "What?" I grouched. "I'm trying to do this shit they call homework." I waved a sheet of paper in front of her face.

"Look!" she squealed, shoving the piece of paper in my face. It was a picture, probably recently taken. The paper was still warm from the inkjet printer. It was a picture of Nyx and Seth on the couch downstairs. Nyx was asleep, her head lolled to the side and resting on Seth's shoulder. Said teenage boy that was infatuated with Nyx was also asleep and had his cheek resting on the top of her head. "Well, then I guess that's it."

"What?" Elisa looked confused.

"That means I gotta get my homework done as fast as possible, 'cause if Nyx wakes up then I won't get another moment of peace until she's-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" someone shouted downstairs. I sighed and closed my French textbook.

"Well, there you have it." I huffed.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Nyx yelled. I slid off the top bunk, and exited the bedroom. I slid down the banister and landed on the ground to see Seth cowering on the opposite side of the couch while Nyx was sitting there, staring at the screen. Infatuated with the current TV show. "I thought you had homework." Nyx said, rubbing her head. Not a hair was out of place and I could plainly see the black coating the underside of her blonde locks. Nyx wasn't naturally a blonde.

She was actually born with brown hair, but she gets pissed off when someone cracks a blonde joke and she's in the room. "I was, until the peace was disturbed." I grumbled.

"Blame him." Nyx said, pointing to Seth. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Okay then, I blame you." I pointed at him. The poor dude looked sad.

"I'm bored, I'm gonna go make a sandwich." Nyx stood up and left the room. Seth still looked depressed. "Okay, look dude. With Nyx, you can't come on strong, you gotta be smooth." he looked at up at me, looking confused. I rolled my eyes, "Seriously? You don't know anything do you? Ask her out, and be blunt about it. No beating around the bush or she'll get suspicious. Hell, she still might get suspicious of you but don't move too fast, keep it simple. Oh and she abides by a strict no bullshit policy and that has made guys cry in the past. No joke." I said. Seth's eyes were wide as soup plates right now. I remembered a guy that had been acting all tough and bad boy, Nyx gave something to him straight and he ran away crying. Poor guy. He shrugged. "Okay then." he said simply.

"I'm serious, boy. You fuck this up you're on your own."

"Giving the boy some dating advice are we?" Elisa said sardonically, entering the room. "You should stow that piece of info away for later. Everything she just told you is true." Nyx walked back in with a sandwich. Plopping down on the couch next to me and biting into her sandwich. What a mighty fine lookin' sandwich it is.

"Hey, paws off my sandwich." Nyx said with her mouth full.

"Awwww, please?" I said.

"Nope." Nyx said, swallowing another bite.

"So where's Bella?" Elisa asked.

"Down at La Push, hanging out with Jacob," I scowled. I couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous of them spending time together. I mean, they were best friends but I wanted to know him too. And possibly get Nyx to blow up his house.

"Jealous much?" Elisa smirked. I scowled again at her.

"Christmas is coming up."

"I know, it's fuckin' next week. Already!" Nyx said, having already finished her sandwich.

"Ooh! I need to go Christmas shopping!" Elisa squealed and was up and out of the house in a flash. Well, fuck.

_**x-x-x**_

We were all at the diner, well except for Charlie, he had to work. Poor guy. Carlisle and Esme were having some alone time. So it was just us and the Cullen kids. A woman who looked bored with life came by to take our orders. I had the menu propped up in front of me. "What the hell is a grand slamwich?" I asked her.

"That is everything that comes with a Grand Slam, put into a sandwich instead."

"That sounds really nasty." Nyx said.

"They're very popular." the waitress said flatly.

"I want pancakes." I said.

"We're all getting Grand Slamwiches," Edward said.

"I SAID I WANT PANCAKES, WOMAN!" I yelled.

"I don't want that shit," Nyx snorted. "And Edward, if you try and order for me again, I'll rip your dick off and set it on fire."

"Damn...I'm started to like this girl." Rosalie chuckled. She and Elisa were already best friends as far as I knew. As far as Nyx was concerned Alice was a pain in the ass, because of how she would try to doll her up. Nyx looked up at the bored waitress, "Ya know, if you're so damn bored with your job that you can't stand to work here, you should go for something else. 'Cause lets be honest, you're not getting any younger." the waitress huffed and stomped away. Elisa swatted her on the shoulder.

"Nyxie! That wasn't very nice!"

"What? You know I abide by a strict no bullshit policy, and plus I have no filter when I have Kalua in my coffee." Nyx shrugged. I laughed and shook my head. Nyx was Nyx, whether you liked it or not. Alice looked at her phone and bit her lip.

"Um, Carlisle just called a family meeting. Says it's an emergency."

"Damn, I guess we gotta get going then." Emmett said. "It was nice seeing you guys. See you on Christmas."

"Bye Em!" I said, waving furiously. Bella was walking out with Edward, I guess she was counted a family member as well in their case.

"Hello ladies," said a familiar masculine voice. I looked up and smiled.

"Hi," I said brightly.

"Hello." Elisa said politely.

"Wassup?" Nyx drawled.

"Jacob right?" I said. He grinned at me and I felt my pulse pick up.

"Sure thing. Mind if I join you guys?"

"Not at all." I said. Elisa shot me a look, and waggled her eyebrows. In retaliation I pinched her on the leg. "So, what are you gals up to?" he asked, sitting down.

"Well, I actually wanted to have some breakfast, but Ednerd tried to order grand slamwiches for all of us." Nyx snorted. Jacob smirked.

"I take it you don't like him very much." Jacob said, addressing Nyx.

"I don't, but maybe I would if he weren't so ugly and uptight all the time. I mean, it's not called defiling! It's called 'giving your girlfriend an orgasm'." Nyx said, rolling her eyes. I coughed to hide my laughter. Elisa, to my surprise, was trying to fight a smile despite how crass Nyx's comment was.

"What are your plans for Christmas?" I blurted. I bit my lip and he seemed to like that.

"Probably gonna exchange gifts with my dad, have a bonfire with the guys."

"You should come over! The Cullen family is supposed to be throwing a Christmas party. Invite only." Elisa said, winking. Nyx was back on her iPod. A waiter made his way over. "Hi, may I take your order?"

"Gimme some waffles," Nyx said. "With bacon and eggs, oh and some orange juice. Please and thank you." by the way the waiter was drooling at her you'd think she'd told him that she wanted to give him a blow job. I think it was the accent, most guys were attracted to it.

"I'm gonna go for some pancakes," I said. He nodded and wrote it down.

"And you?" he asked, Elisa.

"Um, pancakes." Elisa said. The waiter turned his attention to Jacob.

"Same as them." Jacob said, smirking. The waiter took it down and went back into the kitchen. I noticed the jukebox across the room and I stood up and made my way over to it. Jacob's hand came from behind me and tapped the glass.

"Led Zeppelin, always a great choice when you get sick of crappy Christmas songs." he said. I turned around to look at him.

"Are you gonna ask me out or what?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. He laughed.

"Samantha Swan, will you go out with me?"

"About fuckin' time you pop the damn question."

_**x-x-x**_

"Ohmigod! He totally asked you out!" Elisa squealed.

"FOR THE FIFTH TIME! SHUT UP!" Nyx yelled, stumbling down the stairs. "It's fricken Christmas morning and I don't wanna hear all of that."

"OMG. Today is Christmas!" Elisa squealed. "I bought you guys presents and stuff! And I'm so freaking excited!"

"Yeah, we get the point."

"Damn, where did the time go?" Nyx said.

"I have no clue." I said, shaking my head.

"COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR THE PARTY!" Elisa screeched.

"Ouch, damn woman, that hurt my ears."

"GO GET READY!" Elisa shouted, shoving us up the stairs.

"Okay, okay, gosh."

_**x-x-x**_

Nyx snatched the Santa hat off of Edward's head. "Edward, you can't be Santa."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because you were a horrible turkey for Thanksgiving. You haven't earned the right to be Santa." Nyx put the Santa hat on her head.

"Nyx, you can't be Santa!" Edward said.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Now watch me eat all the cookies." Nyx said, exaggerating each 'Ho' with a snap of her fingers. I started giggling and snorting at her. Nyx sure did liven up the holidays.

"PRESENTS TIME!" Alice yelled.

"I want my cookies woman!" Nyx yelled. Alice handed her a plate of cookies and a large glass of milk.

"Thank you...I love you," Nyx sniffled getting all teary eyed. Alice looked startled and started giggling like crazy.

"Aww the hum-" Emmett started to say. But Rosalie clapped a hand over his mouth.

"The what?" I asked.

"Um, nothing." Rosalie said, removing her hand from Emmett's mouth.

"The whaaaaaaatttt?" I begged. "Tell me! Tellmetellmetellme!" I began to bounce up and down on the couch. "Tellmetellme!" I shouted. "TELL ME!"

"WE'RE ALL VAMPIRES AND YOU GUYS ARE HUMANS! HAPPY FUCKING HOLIDAYS!" Edward shouted, sounding exasperated. We all stared at him.

"Nah, you're too gay to be a vampire Ed." Nyx said loudly. Everyone started cracking up. Elisa squealed and dove into a present with her name on it. Ripping the wrapping off like crazy.

"YAY!" she squealed. "I LOVE IT! THANK YOU!" Nyx pulled out a large box with her name on it.

"Ooh, it's from Emmett!" Elisa said. Nyx took off the wrapping paper.

"BOO YA! I got a Nerf Gun! You rock Em!" Nyx said. Emmett beamed at her. Elisa and I opened all of our presents, each of us also getting a Nerf Gun, and a bunch of other stuff including books, CDs, clothing, I could go on. Nyx's presents were left under the tree. "Hey! Where's Nyx?"

"WAR!" she screamed, popping up from behind the couch and firing darts from her Nerf Gun in every direction. It actually turned into a full out war as Elisa and I grabbed our Nerf Guns and began shooting at things. We all ended up passed out on the couch in a heap. A blanket was laid over us and two firm cold hands smoothed out the blanket.

"Merry Christmas." Esme whispered.

* * *

**Nyx: *sigh* Merry Christmas indeed.**

**Sammy: WOO HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL!**

**Elisa: I GOT AN IPAD! YAY!**

**Nyx: Blah...blah...blah**

**Sammy: I set a booby trap for Santa. Unfortunately, it didn't work. **

**Nyx: Awwww :( heheehe you said "booby".**

**Elisa: Leave us your thoughts and we'll update soon!**

**Nyx, Sam and Elisa: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Sam: Gimme some chicken!**


	12. Fucking Roses and Melted Candy

**Sam: Thank you to Nyxie the Fucking Awesome Pixie for writin' this Valentine's Day chapter, even though she is not appreciative of the holiday.**

**Nyx: Of course I ain't. It's the stupidest, most ridiculous-**

**Elisa: No rants today, please?**

**Nyx: Fine. I won't go on a rant...for now. *evil grin***

**Elisa: *facepalm***

**Sam: So...*looks in empty pockets* I sure as hell don't own anything. *looks at Elisa* Do you?**

**Elisa: *also looks in empty pockets* Nu-uh. Nyx?**

**Nyx: Uh huh. *pulls out a spork* This! ^-^**

**Sam: Awesomesauce.**

**Elisa: Totally.**

**Sam: Chocolate makes me a fattie.^_^**

**Chapter 12. Fucking Roses and Melted Candy**

* * *

**Sammy POV**

The lyrics to one of Nyx's screamo songs came blasting from the iHome next to her bed, below mine. Signifying that it was indeed time to wake up. "WE WILL NEVER SLEEP, 'CAUSE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! NO WE WILL NEVER REST 'TIL WE'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!" blared loudly, kicking up my agitation notch by fucking notch. Unfortunately, before I could scream at Nyx to turn off her shit, Bella beat me to the punch, "NYX! TURN THAT SHIT OFF! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" instead, the song switched to another song. This one I recognized since Nyx liked to listen to it. A door slammed down the hall and I heard Nyx snicker, she let the song play out completely before turning it off and shuffling out of bed. I turned over to the bedside table that had been elevated to reach me and I caught sight of my calendar and I groaned. Today was Valentine's Day! That meant excessive screamo music from Nyx, trying to escape makeovers from Elisa, Bella fawning over Edward, more avoiding makeovers from Elisa, and probably being bothered by the tan people from the reservation. The door to the bathroom opened and I heard the soft padding of Nyx's feet as she walked across the room. "Hey, Nyx," I drawled, sitting up in bed and running a hand through my bed-ridden hair.

"What?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Nope, your birthday?"

"Fuck no, today is Valentine's Day," I said. Nyx made a noise at the back of her throat.

"Ugh," she said, before exiting the room. I got up and proceeded to take a shower and get dressed. I was still lethargic while I ran the comb through my hair and since I didn't feel like doing anything to it, I just left it there before sleepily yanking on my jeans and pulling a shirt over my head. I gripped the railing as I climbed down the stairs to find Nyx in the kitchen, with her body halfway inside the cabinet where we keep all the pots. "Uh...Nyx? What are you-?"

"Shhh!" she hissed, abruptly pulling her body out of the cabinet to reprimand me. I blinked at her as she crept around the kitchen, before yanking open the fridge and pulling out the eggs and the cheese. "Ze area is secure," Nyx said in a perfect imitation of Inspector Cluseu from the Pink Panther. I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous antics and proceeded to look for cereal. Nyx took some tortillas down from the shelf in the pantry and proceeded to make herself a breakfast burrito. I narrowed my eyes at her 'cause she didn't even- "There's plenty left, make your own damn burrito." Nyx said. How does she do that? When Nyx and I were fully situated at the table and eating breakfast, Elisa skipped down the stairs decked out in red and pink and all sorts of Valentine's Day madness. "Good morning!" she trilled. Nyx dropped her burrito on her plate and pretended to have a seizure. I snorted into my burrito and continued to munch. "Hey! Nobody offered me any!" Elisa pouted. I pointed to the kitchen and tearing off a chunk of tortilla, egg and bacon goodness, I pulled a Nyx and shoved the rest of the burrito in my mouth. Elisa wrinkled her nose at me. I shrugged at her; Nyx could make some kickass burritos. Speaking of Nyx, she had finished pretending to have a seizure and had proceeded to eat the rest of her burrito. Elisa didn't like burritos much, so she ended up eating everything separate. Bella came downstairs, and said 'good morning' to us all, before proceeding to fix herself a burrito and a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table with us. Elisa stood up and after putting her dishes in the sink, announced, "I am proud to say that we should all be getting into the Valentine's Day spirit and that I'll be dressing us up!" Nyx and I both stood up and started to yell at the same time:

"THE HELL YOU ARE!"

"I REFUSE TO BE PUT IN PINK ATTIRE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK-?"

"I REFUSE! I REFUSE!" Nyx shouted. Elisa glared at both of us.

"We're getting into the Valentine's Day spirit, whether you like it or not!" I exchanged a look with Sam, then with Bella and we all did the same thing at the same time: we ran away screaming.

_**x-x-x**_

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Bella whispered behind me as I poked my head out into the hallway. It was quiet, and I could hear the mumbling of the TV from downstairs. I nodded. "We're good to go," I said. The doorbell chose that moment to ring, loudly. I sailed down the staircase. "I'LL GET IT!" I shouted and opened the door to reveal the Jacob dude that had asked me out, but failed to take me on a date due to mysterious reasons that I was sure Bella knew of. He smiled at me, "Hi Sam." he brought a single rose from behind his back and held it out to me. "Happy V-" I took the flower and smacked him with it.

"A rose, seriously? You couldn't get more creative and get, hmm let's say...a tulip?" he looked dumbstruck and then he looked hurt. I sighed and lowered the rose, "You might as well come in," I said.

"And tell your friend, who is too much of a chicken shit to come in too," Nyx said, before sauntering back upstairs. No really, how the hell does she do that? Jacob stared after her and then he looked at me, and pointed at her, "She scares me." he said. I snickered.

"Who doesn't she scare?" I said. That Seth dude came through the front door, closing it behind him and looking shy and stuff. Since the last time he had been in this house, Nyx yelled at him for being too close to her and almost kicked him out. Nyx came down the stairs again, this time she was completely dressed in all black like she was going to a funeral. Except she had her piercings in and a lock of green in her hair. "Um...why is Nyx dressed like she's going to a funeral?" Jacob whispered to me. I shrugged, "It's Valentine's Day." I said. He frowned, looking totally confused. I rolled my eyes. "Nyx hates Valentine's Day, get it?" I was exasperated with him now. Why is it boys are so stupid? I plopped down next to Nyx on the couch; she stole the remote and began flipping through channels, landing on some special about sharks on the Discovery Channel. "Nyx? Why are we watching this?"

"To pass the time until Invader Zim comes on."

"You're still going to watch that show?" Elisa said. Nyx shrugged.

"Duh, it's my favorite show of all time; of course I'm gonna watch it." Jacob said next to me, while Seth sat next to her. The doorbell rang again, but Bella got it this time and came into the living room with Edward. Jacob visibly tensed at his presence and narrowed his eyes at him, in return Edward gave him a blank look, "Sammy," he said in greeting, nodding to me and giving me a small smile, "Elisa," he gave her the same greeting, "Nyx," his voice fell a little flat on her name.

"Prude," Nyx said, nodding back to him, snickering slightly. Edward kept his face blank while nodding a greeting to both Jacob and Seth, he sat his pale-as-fuck ass on the couch pulling Bella into his lap. Seth shot him a weak smile and coughed nervously. Nyx watched, enraptured as the shark sank it's huge jaws into a huge eel, "Kill it!" Nyx cheered, pumping her fist in the air. I laughed at her openly and Nyx picked up the remote and changed it abruptly to Nickelodeon. "Yay! Spongebob is on!" I squealed, clapping my hands. Jacob yawned next to me, stretching his arms over his head and one came to rest across my shoulders. I turned my head to look at him and narrowed my eyes, "You did not, just do the yawn-and-arm." I accused, poking him in the chest. He smirked.

"Oh yes I did," he said. Seth began to yawn and stretch.

"Don't even think about it," Nyx said flatly, keeping her eyes on the screen. Seth pouted and I coughed to hide my laughter. The sound of an engine in the driveway, was clear was crystal and it wasn't long before Uncle Charlie entered the doorway hanging up his belt and his gun and coming in the living room to see us all, watching Spongebob Squarepants. "Hi, Uncle Charlie!" I greeted him brightly, waving. Bella got up, gave him a hug and went into the kitchen to fix him dinner. It was a miracle we even had leftovers from last night's dinner of lasagna, since Charlie had a big appetite an+d Nyx had a giant appetite, so yes I did consider it a miracle. Charlie was muttering about 'Valentine's Day bullshit' and I couldn't help snickering to myself. The phone rang and I heard Charlie began to speak quietly into the receiver before finally hanging up and saying, "Jacob! That was Billy! He says he wants you at home!" Jacob sighed.

"I guess that's my cue to go." he said softly. I patted him on the head and Seth didn't say anything when he got up from the couch. "Dos vadanya Seth Clearwater," Nyx said in Russian, causing Seth to smile at her and respond with, "Au revoir Mademoiselle Nyx Nuit," he executed the French accent perfectly causing me to roll my eyes and Nyx squealed as the theme song for Invader Zim began to play. I stood to escort the boys out the door, Edward and Bella were having a thorough goodbye in front of his Volvo. I gagged in their direction looked at Jacob as he chuckled and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out the door, "Get goin' Native," I teased. "Chief calls you home." he rolled his eyes, climbed into his car and pulled out of the driveway, nicking Edward's car as he did so, before taking off down the road towards La Push. Edward gave Bella one last kiss before getting into his car and driving away. I leaned against the doorway and stared at her for a little bit, and she looked back at me, "What?" she said, her cheeks turning a little pink. I gave her a little smile.

"Nothing," I said, "I hope you know what you're doing B." Bella sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, me too." she murmured.

X-x-x

Nyx belched loudly, albeit randomly from next to me. I chuckled and fist bumped her, "Nice one." I complimented.

"Thank you," Nyx snickered. Elisa shook her head, a small smile on her face. The doorbell rang again and I looked at my phone. It was nearly eight at night, so what the hell was going on? "I'll get it," I mumbled, shuffling off to the front door. A girl, about a full head taller than me was waiting on the doorstep. Her eyes were a deep golden, kinda like the Cullen family's, and I swear I was looking at Elisa in about four or five years. My mouth fell open and I started gaping. Not to mention this girl was unbelievably pretty. Her bright red hair matched Elisa's tone for tone, and her skin was pale-as-fuck, just like the Cullens'. She smiled and said, "Hi, I'm looking for Elisabeth Lucille Swan?" my heart began to beat erratically. Who was this woman….And why did she want my sister?

I was about to croak something out, right before Elisa jumped in front of me, smiling giddily. "You found her!" she said, twirling.

"Hello, there. I'm Ella Marie Denali. I'm your biological sister," she stated, blandly.

"Erm…Sam's my sister…" she said, pointing to me. My hands started to sweat. Who the hell does this girl think she is? Walking around telling people she's their sister?

"Yeah! Sam's her sister!" I repeated.

"No…" the crazy lady said, saying it slowly like we were mental people. "I have birth certificates. Mind if I come in?"

We both froze, having nothing to say.

Happy fucking Valentine's day.

**Emmett's POV**

Someone was knocking furiously on the door. I turned my head to look at the clock and grumbled under my breath. It was almost midnight, who the fuck would be visiting at this time? I got up out of bed, much to Rosalie's protest. "Sorry babe, I gotta see who's at the door," I said, pulling a shirt over my head and heading down the stairs. Why couldn't Edward have answered the door? It's not like he has a mate to cuddle with. Edward growled upstairs at my thoughts and I rolled my eyes at him and caught the scent of the person behind the door. I recognized it immediately: Cupcakes, chocolate, fire with a hint of taco, in other words it was Nyx. I opened the door, rubbing my eyes and pretending like I had been asleep. "Nyx? What the-?"

"Oh shut up and let me in." it was then I realized she had another particular scent on her: vampire. Who in the fuck-? "Shits goin' down at the Swan house and I needed to get away," Nyx said.

"So you're running from a problem-"

"No, I am not running from a problem. What's going on over there is none of my business unless they decide to clue me in themselves! I gotta let them sort out what's going on and then, if they feel like it, they can trust me. So I hope y'all don't mind, but I'm gonna steal your flat screen and then probably crash on your couch."

"We have a guest room-" I started to offer, but intercepted it with a fake yawn. Nyx looked like she didn't buy it as she narrowed one blue-gray eye at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever Em," Nyx waved me off and plopped down on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow for her, setting it on one end of the couch and walking back up the stairs, wondering just exactly what is going on at the Swan residence. Though I was distracted by Rose pouncing on me when I got back into the bedroom.

* * *

**Nyx: DUN DUN DUNN!**

**Elisa: That ending was gross Nyxie.**

**Sam: It's a V-day chappy, that's what's supposed to happen.**

**Elisa: Hmm...good point.**

**Nyx: Anyway, if youse would review we'd be much obliged to updating ;)**

**Sam: And maybe give all of y'all cupcakes hehe.**

**Elisa: Nyxie would love to stay and chat but she's gotta get back to her new story Legionary. *gives Nyx a look* right Nyxie?**

**Nyx: *huff* Beef jerky on a cupcake woman! Can't you be patient?**

**Sam: O.e I swear you say the weirdest things Nyx.**

**Nyx: You love me for it.**


	13. Jose and Diego

**Sammy: So sorry to leave y'all hanging like that.**

**Elisa: No, no we're not.**

**Sammy: *looks into the camera and whispers* You're right. **

**Nyx: Youuu'll dance to anyyythiiiiiiing! Youuuuu'll dance to anyyythiiiinng!**

**Elisa: *squeal* LOVE THAT SONG!**

**Sammy: Um...So, Twilight belongs to me?**

**Nyx: No, I thought it belonged to her *points to Stephanie Meyer***

**Sammy: Oohhh yeaaahh.**

**Elisa: Oh and all music and stuff belongs to their respective owners. **

**Nyx: Saaaraahh smiiiiiles like Saaaraahh doesn't caaaaare!**

* * *

_Elisa_

"You hit me!" Sam muttered. I looked over to see a red mark on her cheek. Oopsies.

She took all her pain and anger on one guy who tried to touch her boob. Let's just say, he won't be able to have children.

"Come 'on, Elisa! Let's go find Nyx and steal Jake's motorcycles!"

This proves that fighting with Sam and a gang at the same time wasn't very smart.

Don't understand? Let me fill you in…

"So let me get this straight. You're my sister…And Sam isn't?" I questioned. We were sitting in a circle, criss-cross-applesauce style staring at one another on my bed. It was 4am, all of us, except my _sister_, Ella, were hyped up on monster, hoping that we wouldn't fall asleep.

"Yeah. And Isabella over there isn't your actual cousin," she clarified, nodding her head toward the hall.

"She goes by Bella," Sam huffed, and then turned to me. "How do we even know she's telling the truth?"

"How do we know she's not? She has my birth certificate."

"Sorry to break it to ya, honey, but you can do a bunch of things on the internet these days."

"Yeah, I didn't get it off the internet," Ella stated, looking bored.

Sam sighed. Clearly she didn't like this Ella chick.

"Fine. Let's quiz you. What's Lib's full name?"

"Elisabeth Lucille Slade."

Sam looked at me and snorted. "_Slade_?"

I shrugged. She turned back to Ella, a smirk on her face.

"What's Elisa's birthday?"

"June 10th." I furrowed my eyebrows. You shut the hell up, woman.

"No," I stated, cutting in. "June 15th."

"Not according to the birth certificate!" Ella sang, holding a few pieces of paper in the air. Sam snatched them, looking them over. Her face gradually fell into a frown. I'm guessing they're real. But what she said put me in a state of shock,

"Elisa, I think I knew your parents."

_**/**_

"Elisabeth! Talk to me!" Sam said, following me. I ignored her, grabbing an apple. She grabbed an apple, too, even though she couldn't eat it. She chipped her tooth back in 5th grade, and I started crying for our mom- I mean, _her_ mom. "Dude, I did not effing know!" I ignored her, and I finally felt her presence leave.

I sighed and slid into a seat of an empty table. Well, _almost_ empty. The pretty cute new kid was sitting there. Okay, he wasn't _pretty_ _cute_; he was fuckhawt, that meaning a lot, since I don't cuss much.

And then I realized, I didn't use my manners! Sigh. I was turning into a Nyx. Oh, the shame… Just kidding! Nyx, I love you, if you can read minds. I shot my head toward the usual table, and I saw Edward looking at me, chuckling. Creeper.

I turned my attention back to the new kid who looked curious. That would probably be because I'm sitting at his table, staring at him, saying nothing. Oh, I am turning into Nyx… Manner-wise. I would not be a burritoholic.

"Hey, sorry…Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. My voice was higher than usual, at least, inside my head. Damn it.

"Well, it's not up to me if you sit here or not, so I don't really have a say if I mind or don't," he stated, taking a sip out of the solid black bottle he had. "But I don't."

I chuckled, nervously. "Well, good 'cause I was gonna sit here anyway, even if you didn't want me to sit here."

"Well, who wouldn't want a pretty girl sitting with them?"

Insert blush here.

"I'm Elisa…" I decided not to say a last name. Too fruitin' confusing.

"Riley," he said, flashing me a set of perfect teeth; mesmerizing. I think I just died and went to heaven. Someone catch me!

"Well, Riley, it's nice to meet-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because an apple hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw Nyx pointing an accusing finger at Sam, laughing her butt off. I picked up the apple and threw it toward Sam. But, Mike, being the douche he is, got in the way. He was hit in the gut, acting like a baby and falling dramatically to the ground. Basnard.

I could hear Sam's booming laugh from the other side of the room. "FOOD FIGHT!" She and Nyx screamed together, stuffing mashed potatoes in Edward's face, and applesauce in Jasper's. Poor little f-

"Come 'on. We should get out of here before it gets bad," Riley breathed in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Okay," I said, abandoning my tray of food, bringing the apple of course (for revenge), and following Riley out of the room.

"THERE'S A MESSAGE ON MY APPLE!" I heard someone scream, but I shrugged it off, thinking someone just got high, and didn't realize what they're saying because they're severe a-holes who need to get a life.

"Jeez, do you even know that chick?" Riley said, his fingers intertwining with mine. Hallelujah!

The words spilled out even before I caught myself. It was all so natural. "Yeah, she's my twin. Fraternal twin, actually."

"I can see who got the looks. Your sister." He smirked and I hit his chest.

"Not nice!"

"Yeah, I was just kiddin'. Sort of."

"Jerk."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm not speaking to you."

He laughed. "You just did."

"Well, you are a cutie." I glared at him. "Curse you."

"So I'll pick you up at 6 on Friday?"

"Make it 7. And we're going somewhere casual. I'm wearing purple, just saying so our clothes don't clash."

He chuckled. "I'll see you later Elisabeth Swan." He turned around and walked away.

I looked over the fact that he used my full name, when I never told it to him.

_**/**_

I ran the eyeliner over my eyelid when I felt someone come up behind me. I turned to see Sam in a leather jacket.

"We seriously need to talk, dude," Sam stated, leaning against the door and putting her sunglasses on top her head. I sighed, going to the other eye.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"You damn well know there is."

"LANGUAGE!" I heard Charlie yell from the next room.

"Besides, I have date," I said, putting on lipstick and smacking my lips together.

"I should know about this."

"Nope, you shouldn't." I put my bag over my shoulder and walked out. I didn't need to deal with this right now, especially when Sam's not her usual self.

"YOU HAVE NO PENIS SO YOUR POINT IS IRRELEVANT!"

Ah, there's some of the old Sam.

_**/**_

_Sam_

"Nyxie, I decided that we're gonna go stalk Elisa," I stated, right after I stomped into the living room plopped on the couch, and put my feet in her lap.

"Your feet stink. And yes, that's a terrific idea. Now let me get back to watching Zim!" She said, her eyes planted on the screen the whole time.

"Nyxxxxxxxxxxieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! We gotta go now. Just 'cause Elisa going on a date and I wanna see who the poor soul is." Okay, so that was harsh, but c'mon…. I'm her _sister_.

"Fine!" She got up and threw her hands in the air, muttering something in French.

When I stood up she pushed me over.

I love her.

_**/**_

_Elisa_

"Athlete and musician, I'm impressed," I said, smiling over at Riley. Sigh, _he's perrrrrfect. _Did I just purr in my mind? Good.

"Hola, moochacho," the waiter, no _waiters_, said to Riley. Together. They surprisingly had very high voices and girlish features. They turned to me. "Moochacha. "

"Mi nombre es Jose y yo seré su camarero. ¿Estoy preparada para el fin?" The waiter on the right said, twirling its mustache. Riley and I just stared at the him/her blankly.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked, confused. Wouldn't blame him.

"Oi! Senior Jose! No speak Español!" the one on the left scolded.

"Oi! So sorry! I am Jose and this is Diego. We are your servers. Now give us order before we get all Puerto Rican on your asses!" They both laughed hysterically.

"Last time I was here, there weren't any crazies," Riley whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"We'll just order some waters and bail," I whispered back. He grinned and nodded, leaning back in his seat.

"We'll have some water."

"And I'll have the dirt under my shoe. Order something, or we will get our Asian ninja friends over here to sit on you!" Diego yelled. Some people stared. Oh, god…

"Uh, well we ordered water…That's something."

"Usted no tiene el pene para que el punto es irrelevante!" Jose said, glaring at Riley.

"Um, sir, can you try and talk English?"

"No."

"He said 'You have no penis so your point is irrelevant'! Plus, you ain't getting some tonight," Diego stated. Wait a minute…There's only one person who says that….

"SAMANTHA KATHLYNN SWAN! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Go Diego, go!" Sam screamed, taking off that sombrero I just noticed and running like hell.

Of course, I ran after her, which was an idiotic thing to do.

_**/**_

"What are beautiful day it is! The sky is dark, the alleys are dirty! And my mustache is awesome!" Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop avoiding the topic," I said. Then I realized something; I should be yelling at Nyx too. "Where's Nyx?"

"In my pants." But that wasn't Sam's voice. I turned around to see some guy with tattoos all over his body. Look, tattoo boy has some friends. Oh, the joy.

"Ew."

He smirked. "You won't be saying that when you're in 'em too, baby."

That's when Sam lost it and punched his face. There was blood spurting out all over his face. Double gross. Maybe even triple. But, woo! Go Sammy!

"What the hell?"

"I am Jose! And you shall die!" She said.

That's how we got into this mess.

"Now what do we do?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"We run like hell until we reach Jake's house."

"But what about Nyxie?"

"What about Nyxie?" Nyx said, coming up behind me with a burrito in her hand.

"You better 've got me one. Or I will cut you," Sam said.

"Oh, god damn it! Stop thinking about the food or I'll pound both of your faces in!" I said, sighing.

"Touché."

Sam and Nyx got the keys for the motorcycles (God knows how) and we sped off into the sun. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Still, I wonder what Riley was thinking. Damn my friends.

But I still love them.

Only a little.

* * *

**Sammy: Awww you love us ^-^**

**Elisa: Thanks so much for ruining my date. *grumble***

**Nyx: YOUR WELCOME XP**

**Sammy: ^-^**

**Nyx: *twirls imaginary mustache* Some noodles would be nice now...**

**Elisa: GIMME SOME!**

**Nyx: No, they is Chicken Flavor.**

**Elisa: *sniffle* **

**-Over and Out!-**


End file.
